The Heart of the Vocaloids
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: After everyone returns home from the Battle city tournament, a new duelist challenges the top three duelist in the world. DON'T OWN YUGIOH. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_ was **a big help**

Sup everyone.

Okay, I was talking with a friend three months ago, and we were talking about Vocaloid and I brought up Yugioh. He and I talked about how cool it would be to have a Vocaloid deck. So here is my story of a Vocaloid duelist.

And if this story goes well, I'll write another chapter.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 1: New Duelist on the Block

Shortly after the Battle City Tournament,

It was a new day and the weather was great.

Yugi and the gang were all at the park, relaxing and taking in the peace.

"Agh, this feels great doesn't it Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Yes it is. It is a good time for some peace after all the crazy stuff Marik put us through." Yugi said.

Tristan and Tea agreed.

"Hey, are you Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto?" a voice asked.

They all turned to see a boy was in their age. He wore gray pants, white shoes, and a light blue shirt under a white over-coat which had short sleeves. His arms were slightly tan and he wore a Kiaba-Corp duel-disk on his left arm. His hair was dark blue, with a streak of dark green over his right eye, cut short and his eyes were a light gold.

Joey looked this kid over. "Yeah I'm Joey and this is Yugi. So who is asking?"

"The name is Hatsune Niko, and I challenge you, Joey Wheeler, to a duel." Niko said, pointing at Joey.

Joey and the rest were surprised.

Yugi got up and walked to Niko. "And why do you want to duel Joey? I know you might not want to tell us."

Niko looked at Yugi. He scratched his head. "I am doing this for my boss." He said.

"And who is this boss of yours?" Tristan asked.

"Maximillion Pegasus." Niko said.

Everyone gasped.

"And why would Pegasus want you to duel me?" Joey asked.

"He wants us to duel so he can place in the right spot in his 'Top Ten Duelists' list." Niko said.

Joey gritted his teeth. "Hey, Niko, what place am I at?" He asked.

"You rank third in the world, under Seto Kiaba as second, and Yugi Moto who is first." Niko said.

Joey was happy that he and Yugi were in the top brackets, but why was he under Kiaba.

Joey looks at Niko. "Okay kid, you've got yourself a duel." He said.

Niko smiled. "Great. Here is my number, call me tomorrow and I'll pick you and your friends up to go to the designated dueling area." Niko said, giving Joey an info card, and then walking away.

Joey and Yugi watched his back retreat from view as he turned and walked out of the park.

Meanwhile at Kiaba-Corp,

Seto Kiaba sat at his desk, working on plans for Kiabaland; there was a knock at his door.

"What is it?" he said, not in the mood for distractions.

"Mr. Kiaba, Mr. Pegasus is on and wants to talk to you." A feminine voice said through his door.

"Tell him I don't have time." Kiaba said.

"He said that this might benefit you and your company's success." The female said.

Kiaba thought for a second before the TV in the room turned on, revealing Pegasus's face.

"Why hello Kiaba-boy, it has been a while since we last talked." He said, getting a glare from Kiaba.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I have acquired a new duelist in my ranks and would like you to watch him duel young Joey Wheeler tomorrow." Pegasus said, making Kiaba stood up.

"And what makes you think I would want to see a duel between a chump and a third rate duelist?" Kiaba said angrily at Pegasus.

"For he has something you might want to see." Pegasus said.

Kiaba waited for a response. "Well, what is it that this kid has something I want?"

"A way to beat Yugi Moto and the three Egyptian god cards that you might want to see." Pegasus said.

With Joey and the others,

"So are you going to call tomorrow?" Tea asked Joey, who was staring at the card.

"Yes I am. I'm going to do it so I can show Pegasus I deserve the Number 2 spot." Joey said, raising his hand in a fist with a fire in his eye.

Everyone laughed and went home.

Yugi was a little worried.

Yami appeared. "What is it Yugi?" he asked.

"It's just, I have never heard of Hatsune Niko until today. Pegasus only hires people to duel for him if they are really good. So why haven't we heard of him?" Yugi asked, as he entered the game shop he and his grandpa owned.

"I don't have any idea. But Joey must be careful tomorrow." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He then prepared for bed and that is where he went.

Next day...

The gang was at Yugi's place. Bakura had tagged along and decided to go with them.

Joey pulls out the card and his phone.

"Hello?"

"Niko, it's me Joey. I am at Yugi's house and we are ready to be picked up." Joey said.

"Great, we are picking up another set of people, so don't expect us to be there in a minute. See you." Niko said, hanging up.

Joey closed his phone and began to look through his deck, making a few changes to help his chances of winning.

An hour later a limo pulled up in the front. Niko gets out and enters the store.

"Hello and welcome to Moto Games. May I help you?" Solomon Moto asked.

"Yes. Is Yugi and his friends here?" Niko asked.

"Of course, please wait a minute. YUGI, YOU HAVE A GUEST." Solomon called out.

Yugi and the rest entered to see Niko. "Okay, let's go and Yugi, bring your deck and duel-disk. I might have to duel you so it would be better to be safe than sorry." Niko said, exiting the store.

Yugi and Joey grabbed said items and the teens walked out.

Niko was standing outside the limo, holding the door open.

Everyone entered and noticed Kiaba and Mokuba.

"What are you doing here rich-boy?" Joey asked.

Kiaba glared at Joey. "I was invited by Pegasus to watch your duel. I decided that it would be fun to watch you get trashed by another duelist." Kiaba said.

Joey growled at Kiaba and noticed Kiaba had his deck and duel disk.

"Alright, let's get going." Niko said to the driver, who nodded and started driving.

Niko sat in silence as the group of teens was amazed at how nice the car interior was.

"I bet Pegasus spent a lot of money on this." Tristan said.

"I did, not Pegasus." Niko said.

Everyone stared.

"Is it that hard to believe that I actually have a paying job that revolves around dueling?" Niko asked.

For the rest of the drive, Niko was silent.

When the car stopped, everyone got out, revealing them to be at a house attached to a large dome on the outskirts of the city.

"What's this?" Kiaba asked.

"This is my home. I live here and duel here." Niko said, walking over to the front door. Everyone followed him in.

When everyone was in, they saw Pegasus sitting on a recliner with his butler standing next to him.

"Ah, you have arrived Niko-boy. That's good; know we can start the duel." Pegasus said, standing up and walking into a hallway.

The group followed Pegasus and Niko. They noticed they left the house and were now heading into the dome.

In the dome, was big enough to have a double duel and a couple dozen people.

There was even a representative box with tinted windows that could hold two dozen people. Pegasus headed there.

"All of you can sit in the stands while Joey and I will start our duel." Niko said, pulling his deck from a belt holder.

Joey put his duel disk on and pulled out his deck. The two exchanged decks and shuffled. They then returned them and walked to either side of the small arena, activating their duel disks.

"I'll let you go first as I am the challenger." Niko said, drawing five cards.

"Thanks, I think I'll take up on that offer." Joey said, drawing six cards.

Joey grinned.

"I'll place one card face down..." Joey said, putting the cards in the slots, " ... and summon my Alligator Sword."

A show of lights and an alligator in black and red armor with a sword appeared in front of Joey along with two face down cards.

"And that will end my turn." Joey said.

"Great opening, let's see if I get that good of and opening." Niko said, drawing.  
He stared at his hand and smirked.

"I place one card face down..." he said, placing it in the slot, "... and I'll summon Vocaloid Len."

"Vocal-what?" Joey said.

The face down card appeared and the monster appeared. It was a boy of twelve with golden hair. (1)

"And by summoning him, I can special summon Vocaloid Rin." Niko continued, placing the monster card on the disk.

The new monster was a girl that looked similar to the boy, but had a bow on the top of her head. (2)

"And finally, I'll play the field spell Dreamy Theater." Niko said, placing the field spell in its slot.

The floor under Joey and Niko became tiled and were flashing all of the colors of the rainbow. And behind Niko, what looked like a stage frame rose from the ground, complete with lights and speakers.

"With this out on the field, my two Vocaloids get a 500 point power boost making them stronger than your lizard." Niko said.

Rin's points rose from 1150 to 1650 and Len's went from 1200 to 1700.

"What type of cards are those?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling those cards are rare." Yugi said.

"Correct Yugi-boy."

Pegasus stepped out of the box and sat next to them.

"These cards Niko uses are known as Vocaloid cards and they are all one of a kind. Made by me as his prize in a previous tournament in America." Pegasus said, looking at his precious creations.

"So Niko has the only copies?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and he was very persistent when he asked me to not make then into circulation, and in the end I didn't at the price he work for me as a representative duelist." Pegasus replied.

"Vocaloid Rin, attack Alligator Sword." Niko said, pointing at Joey's monster.

Rin nodded and shot towards the creature.

"Activate Fairy Box." Joey shouted activating his trap.

A giant Whack-a-Mole box appeared over Alligator Sword, making Rin stop her attack.

"Ha, your little girl won't be able to calculate where my monster will appear, keeping my Alligator Sword safe." Joey said smugly.

Niko nodded and ended his turn, this letting Joey draw.

He looked over his hand and checked the field.

'I have my alligator safe at the moment and another card on the field. While this kid has two monsters, a field spells advantage, and a card face down. And the only thing I can do is this.'

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight." Joey said, placing his monster down.

Gearfried appeared on the field and gave his battle cry.

"Gearfried, attack his little cheerleader." Joey said, pointing at Rin.

Gearfried took off and closed in on Rin.

"Servant of Evil."

Gearfried stopped, looking into Rin's eyes. He then backed off and entered defense mode.

"WHAT! What happened?" Joey shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Niko's field. His face down car was up, showing a trap card, with a picture of a woman with blonde hair in a red dress facing the left with a man with blonde hair on the right in a butler suit kneeling.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

"It is my Servant of Evil card. When Gearfried attacked, I activated it; it stops one attacking monster and puts it into defense mode." Niko explained.

"Oh no!" Joey said.

Joey looked at his hand again. "Agh, I end my turn." He said.

Niko draw his next card.

"I Place another card face down and then I summon Vocaloid Kaito." Niko said.

Another boy appeared on his side of the field. He was that of a teenage highschooler and had deep dark blue hair. (3)

His attack points jumped from 1800 to 2300

"Rin, destroy Gearfried and Len, destroy Alligator Sword, while Kaito attack Joey directly." Niko ordered.

Gearfried and Alligator Sword were destroyed by the twins and Kaito went in for his attack.

"Activate Skull Dice." Joey said. A little imp appeared with a large red die.

"Your monster is about to get weaker depending on what number I role." Joey said.  
The imp rolled the die; it rolled around and landed on a six.

"Yes, your monsters points get divided by six." Joey said gleefully, only to get a punch to the gut.

His 4000 points dropped to 1700.

"What, I thought your monster was weakened by my trap." Joey said.

"Why Joey-boy, the Vocaloid Kaito card negates all magic and traps that targets specific monsters like Skull Dice." Pegasus explained.

Joey gazed upon his opponent.

'These monsters of his are not really monsters. They are more like people. I wonder why?' Joey wondered and drew his next card.

'Yes.' "I will start this turn by activating Monster Reborn and bringing Gearfried the Iron Knight back from the grave." Gearfried reappears on the field.

"And next, I'll activate Release Restraint, allowing me to sacrifice my Iron Knight for..." Joey slams the card on the disk. "... Gearfried the Swordmaster."

Gearfried's armor exploded, revealing him in his true form.

"And now, I'll equip him with my Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 extra attack points and activating his ability to destroy one monster automatically, and I chose pretty boy." Joey said.

Gearfried picked up his new weapon. He then turned to Kaito and Kaito was destroyed.

"And now, Gearfried attack the cheerleader." Joey said.

Gearfried charged in and attacked Rin, destroying her.

Niko's life points dropped from 4000 to2050.

" Now, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

Niko drew his card. He looks in his hand. "I summon a monster in face down position, switching Len into defense mode, and place another card face down ending my turn." Niko said.

"Running from me already?" Joey asked as he drew.

"I'll attack your Len with Gearfried." Joey said.

"Activate Shadow Spell."

Chains wrapped around Gearfried and his attack points dropped from 3600 to 2900.

Joey grinned. "Aw well, that ends my turn."

Niko smirked and drew.

"I'll flip up my face down Penguin Soldier." He said, revealing the penguin.

All of a sudden Gearfried and the penguin disappeared, destroying Shadow Spell.

"What happened? Where are our monsters? Joey asked.

"When my penguin is flip summoned or attacked when it is face down, he can return two card to the players hand, so I chose Gearfried and my penguin, so you can't use him unless you have another release restraint." Niko pointed out. "Now, I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse, in attack mode and have him attack you directly for game." Niko said.

"Not so fast, I activate Scapegoat." Joey said, his card flipping up and four tokens appear, one of them being destroyed by Niko's monster.

"Fine, now Len attack another one of his Scapegoats." Niko said, pointing at the middle of the three.

Len flew forward and kicked the poor goat, destroying it.

"And I will end my turn with that." Niko said.

In the Stands,

Yami appeared next to Yugi.

"So, his deck is not fully constructed around these Vocaloid cards. So he has some variety. I wonder what else he has." Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

Kiaba was slightly amazed.

'This kid has some skill. If he beats that third rate duelist, I will give him a real challenge.' Kiaba thought.

Back to the Duel,

Joey drew his next card. His eyes scanned his hand.

"I'll place one card face down and then summon Panther Warrior in attack mode."Joey said, placing his cards down. "And then I'll sacrifice a Scapegoat to have my Panther attack your Len."

One of the goats vanished, while Panther Warriors blade glowed blue. Said monster leaped forward and slashed Len.

Niko's life points dropped from 2050 to 1650.

"With that I'll end my turn." Joey said.

Niko drew his card and looks in his hand.

"I'll place one card on the field and then I'll summon Vocaloid Gumi."(4) Niko said.

His face down card and a girl with lime-green hair and red goggles in a yellow/orange outfit show up next to his Kaiser.

Her attack points increased from 1900 to 2400.

"Now Gumi attack his Panther." Niko said.

Gumi jumped up and did a dive kick at Panther Warrior, whose shield glowed white.

"Magic Arm Shield." Joey said, his monster's shield finished changing and shot forward, snagging Niko's Kaiser.

Gumi's attack connected with Kaiser and destroyed him, causing Niko to lose 700 more points.

Niko was now at 950, while Joey was at 1700.

Niko shrugged and ended his turn.

Joey drew his next card and instantly slapped it into the slot when he saw what it was.

"I'll equip Lightning Blade to my Panther giving him 800 points, making him 400 points stronger than your monster." Joey said, Panther Warrior's sword now covered in lightning.

" I'll give up my last Scapegoat and attack Gumi." Joey said.

His scapegoat vanished and Panther Warrior attacked again.

Right before his attack hit, Gumi split in two, and the new one got sliced, leaving the old one unharmed.

"What!" Joey shouted.

"Fake Psychotropic." Niko said. His face down card revealed a trap with the picture of a two water tanks with two identical people in each one, with a person wearing a white coat in-between them, looking in the tanks.

"This card gives me a token in the form of my monster that is being attacked. My monster is allowed to escape while the clone is destroyed." Niko said.

Gumi held up a "V" sign with her fingers and had a huge smile on her face.

Joey had anime tears in his eyes. Every time he thinks he is about to deal the great ending blow, this kid pulls out a crazy new defense card or strategy to stop him.

"I'll end my turn my placing two cards face down and summoning a monster in face down defense mode." Joey said.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll equip Gumi with a pair of Magical Headphones." Niko said.

A pair of surround sound headphones appeared over Gumi's ears, they had what looked like butterfly wings on them.

"This card will increase her attack points by another 500 points, making her stronger than your panther." Niko said.

Gumi's attack points went from 2400 to 2900.

"Gumi, attack his Panther Warrior." Niko said.

Gumi took to the skies and aimed another dive kick at Panther Warrior.

Gumi suddenly steered to Joey's face down and destroyed it instead of Panther Warrior.

Gumi returned to Niko's side and everyone saw a "Switch" trap card.

"So that is how my attack was reverted to your other monster." Niko said.

"Uhuh, I never used this card before, but I remembered Yugi using in the Duelist Kingdom tournament." Joey said, a grin on his face.

"Well then, I'll place a card down and end my turn." Niko said.

Both smirked. This duel was really heating up.

Joey drew his card and gasped at what it was.

'This could clinch me the match.' Joey thought.

He looked up and assessed his plan and any negative variables.

"I'll activate my face down card, go Black Dragon Ritual." Joey said, his magic card revealing itself. It vanished and was replaced by a sacrificial alter.

"And now, by sacrificing my Rocket Warrior, I can summon my Paladin of Black Dragon." Joey continued, discarding his warrior and placing his ritual monster to the field.

"And then, I will sacrifice him to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey says while pulling his dragon out of the deck, shuffling it and placing it of the field.

Red Eyes appeared and gave its roar causing Gumi to step back, well float, in fear. She looked at Niko who gave her a comforting smile. Gumi smiled and nodded. She returned facing forward.

"And finally I will equip Red Eyes with Dragon Nails, which will increase his attack power by 600 points." Joey said.

Red Eyes claws now had silver metal gloves on them, increasing his power to 3000.

"Now Red Eyes attack with Inferno Fire Blast." Joey said.

Red Eyes charged up its attack and released the red sphere at Gumi.

Gumi was hit by Red Eyes attack and was destroyed, dropping Niko's life pints to 850.

A giant hand appeared in the middle of the field and grabbed a hold of Joey's Panther Warrior. The hand then pulled it down into the ground destroying it.

Everyone saw one of Niko's face down cards flip up, revealing Michizure.

"Oh no not that card!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi, why did Niko destroy Panther Warrior and not Red eyes?" Tea asked.

"I don't know why he did what he did. To attack Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice. If he destroyed Red Eyes, he would not of be able to attack. So why him instead of Red Eyes?" Yugi replied/asked.

"You should check your Red Eyes Joey. He does not seem to be well." Niko said.

Everyone turned to see Red Eyes fall and shatter.

"What did you do? You did not activate you other facedown did you?" Joey asked.

"Nope, Gumi's special ability. If she attacks a monster she instantly destroys it, same thing applies when she is destroyed by one of your monsters. Also check your life points." Niko said.

Joey looked at his point counter. It showed him he had 1200 points left.

"What?" Joey shouted.

Niko should his to Joey. Instead of being at 850 it was at 1350.

"When my Magical Headphone card is destroyed my life points increase by 500 while yours decreases by 500." Niko said, a grin on his face.

Joey was crying anime tears again. "I'll place this down and end my turn." He said, trying to keep the tears away.

Niko drew his next card. 16 card in Joeys graveyard

"I am sorry to say this, but I win." Niko said.

"What do you mean you win. The match isn't even over yet." Joey pointed out.

Niko activated his face down card. "Cemetery Bomb will reduce 100 of your life points for every card in your graveyard. And if I'm correct, there is up to sixteen or seventeen cards there." He said.

Joey watched as his points were reduced to zero.

"No, I lost." Joey said.

"Don't worry Joey. You dueled well and even had me cornered a few times." Niko said while walking over to Joey, extending his hand.

Joey smiled and shook Niko's hand.

"Thanks and thanks for the great duel. I had a lot of fun." Joey said.

"Me too. Let's duel again soon." Niko said.

Kiaba stood up and walked between the two.

"Hey what's the big idea Kiaba?" Joey asked rudely at him.

Kiaba outright ignored him.

He looked at Niko and said, "You and me will duel now."

He wasn't asking and would not take no for an answer.

 **So like I said earlier, I'll continue this story if enough people like it. So if there is a 2nd chapter, it will be Niko and Kiaba.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dragons Vs the Music

Shout outs:

LUNA2859 was a big help

Sup everyone.

Okay, I had a few people read this story, so I decided to write this for them, since they took the time to read.

Thank you who read the first chapter.

And if this chapter goes as well, I'll write another chapter.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 2: Dragon Vs the Music

Kaiba stood in front of Niko.

"You will duel me here and now." Kaiba said, pulling his deck out.

Niko sighed and he duel disk ejected the cards in his graveyard. He grabbed them and shuffled them into his deck and gave it to Kaiba.

They shuffled each other cards and gave them back.

They walked to either end of the arena and drew five cards.

"I'll go first." Kaiba said, drawing his sixth card.

"I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and place two cards face down. And I'll end my turn." Kaiba said, the holograms of his cards appeared on the field.

Niko draws.

"I'll place two cards down also, and summon Vocaloid Meiko (5)in attack mode." Niko said.

A beautiful woman with short brown hair and golden brown eyes wearing a red vest top and a red skirt with black knee socks and grey boots appeared on Niko's side of the field.

"And that will end it for me." Niko said.

"That all you got?" Kaiba asked as he drew.

"I shall summon my Enraged Battle Ox and he has the ability to deliver attack damage to any defense monster it destroys. It also shares this ability with other beast-warrior types like my Vorse Raider." Kaiba said smugly. "Now, I'll activate my face down card, Axe of Despair, and I'll give it to my Vorse Raider."

Kaiba's monster dropped its old weapon and picked up its new one.

"This axe will increase my monsters attack points my a 1000 points. Now Vorse Raider attack his pathetic monster." Kaiba said pointing at Meiko.

Vorse Raider leaped forward and slashed Meiko in halve, dropping Niko's life points to 3000, and shattering her form. But instead of disappearing, the shattered pieces reformed into two smaller chibi versions of Meiko in defense mode.

"Ha, by destroying Meiko I get two Chibi Tokens." Niko said.

"Whatever, Battle Ox attack his token now." Kaiba ordered.

His ox's eyes glowed red and charged Niko's token, shattering her form.

"And because of my Ox's ability, you lose 1700 points. Kaiba said, a smirk on his face.

Niko's points dropped from 3000 to 1300.

Outside the deal...

"Yugi, Niko is going to lose if he doesn't get a strong monster on the field." Joey said, wanting to see Kaiba be defeated by another person besides Yugi.

"I know. But Kaiba has a face down card. So if Niko did summon a monster, it would probably just end up destroyed." Yugi said.

Back to the duel...

Niko drew his card.

"I'll activate my Panda Hero trap card." Niko said, thrusting his hand forward as his card was flipped up. It revealed a female with short green hair, a gray tank top, and jeans holding a metal baseball bat.

"If I discard two cards, my trap card will destroy that many monsters on your side of the field." Niko said, putting two cards into his graveyard.

The Female on the card appeared with two baseballs in one hand with her bat in the other. She tossed one up and hit it, sending it into Vorse Raiders face destroying him. She did the same with Battle Ox.

After the ox was destroyed she disappeared.

"And now I will summon Vocaloid Teto(6) in attack mode." Niko said.

The new monster had red curly pig-tails with red eyes.

"Now Teto, attack Kaiba's life points directly." Niko said.

Teto flew towards Kaiba.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba said, his trap kicking in.

Teto was blown back, but she landed on her feet.

Niko shrugged. "Okay, now I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

Kaiba drew again.

"I'll summon my X-Head Cannon." Kaiba said. "And I will have him attack your monster."

X-Head Cannon fired his cannons and Teto cried out as she was destroyed.

Nikos life points rose to 1900.

"What! How did your life points increase when they should have decreased?" Kaiba asked.

"Teto's special ability activates when she is sent to the graveyard, I gain half of her attack points as life points. I still lost the 200 points from your attack, so my points rose to 1900." Niko said.

Kaiba groaned and ended his turn.

Niko drew again.

"I shall summon Vocaloid Gakupo(7) in attack mode." Niko said.

The monster was a boy in a traditional kimono with a katana in his hand.

"Gakupo, attack Kaiba directly." Niko said pointing at Kaiba.

Gakupo drew his sword and rushed Kaiba, dealing 800 points of damage.

Kaiba: 3200

Niko: 1900

"Let me guess, that was your monsters special ability?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, Gakupo can attack you directly for half damage." Niko explained.

"I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Kaiba drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I'll summon Z-Metal Tank and combine it with my X-Head Cannon." Kaiba said, his monsters connecting through union.

X-Head Cannons attack increased to 2400.

"Now my cannon, attack his samurai reject." Kaiba said.

Said cannon charged up its cannon again and fired, only to have it fade out and the cannon switch into defense mode.

"What?"

"Ha, you failed to notice that I played my Servant of Evil trap card." Niko said as his card vanished from the field.

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he placed a card face down.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll summon Vocaloid Kaito and place a card face down." Niko said, his monster and face down appearing.

"Now, I'll activate my Dreamy Theater field spell." Niko said, as the floor changed once again.

Gakupo"s attack points jumped to 2100 as Kaito's jumped to 2300.

"Now Gakupo attack Kaiba for another 800 points." Niko said.

Gakupo vanished and reappeared behind Kaiba and slashed his back.

Kaiba: 2400

Niko: 1900

"Now I'll end my turn." Niko said as Gakupo returned to his side of the field.

Kaiba drew his card and slapped down his next monster.

"Y-Dragon Head combine with my cannon and become XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Kaiba said.

The new cannon monster had 2800 points.

"Now my cannon attack his Gakupo." Kaiba said.

"Shadow Spell."

Chains wrapped around Kaiba's monster weakening it to 2100.

Kaiba gritted his teeth again.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." He said.

Niko drew his card.

"Kaito attack his cannon." Niko said.

Kaito destroyed Kaiba's cannon.

Kaiba: 2100

Niko:1900

"Now Gakupo attack his life points directly."

"Copy Cat."

A token that took the form of Gakupo appeared in defense mode and was destroyed instead.

Kaiba laughed at the look of disappointment on Niko's face.

"I will place a card down and end my turn." Niko said.

Kaiba drew.

"I shall summon my Lord of Dragons." Kaiba said, summoning his monster.

"Now, I'll activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, to special summon two of my three Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba shouted as he played his favorite monsters.

The two Blue Eyes dragons roared and stared down at Niko.

Now Blue Eyes, attack his Kaito now!" Kaiba said.

Blue Eyes charged his lightning, when a terrible roar echoed across the field, canceling its attack.

"My Threatening Roar skips your attack phase and jumps to your next stand by phase." Niko said, getting himself some time.

Kaiba was about to blow. This kid has stopped him at every turn and it was getting annoying.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll switch my Kaito and Gakupo into defense mode. I will sacrifice my last Chibi Token and summon Vocaloid Cul(8)." Niko said, switching the cards to defense and placing the new monster.

A girl with red mid shoulder length hair in a pony tail, red eyes, and a black denim coat covering a white shirt with red trimmings and black jeans appeared in defense mode. Her defense points rose to 3050.

"And I will end my turn." Niko said.

"I noticed you didn't place a face down card this turn. So it means you ran out." Kaiba said as he drew.

"Now, Blue Eyes, attack his Kaito." Kaiba said.

Blue Eyes did not even make a move that indicated an attack.

"What? Why aren't you working? Must be a glitch." Kaiba said looking at his dragon.

"No it is no glitch. It is the effect of my Vocaloid Cul. When she is summoned to the field, any and all Vocaloids cannot be targeted for battle for three turns." Niko said, smiling at Cul, who smiled back along with Kaito and Gakupo.

"So you bought yourself a little time. It won't help you at all." Kaiba said.

"I'll place this face down and end my turn." Kaiba said.

Niko drew his next card and placed it in his hand, proceeding to put two on the field.

"I'll end my turn." Niko said as soon as hi cards appeared.

Kaiba drew again.

"I will activate Monster Reincarnation, by discarding a card from my hand to the grave I can bring one monster back to my hand." Kaiba said while doing so. "And I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard and then I'll fuse them together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

The three headed dragon roared, showing its fearsome power.

"Your dragon may be powerful, but it isn't unbeatable."Niko said.

Kaiba laughed. "As if any of your puny monsters could destroy my dragon."

"In fact I do." Niko said drawing his card and slapping down a monster. "My Vocaloid Gumi, who has 2400 attack points, will topple your dragon."

Gumi appeared on the field in attack mode.

"Gumi attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Niko said.

Gumi went in for the attack, but she was blown back.

"You think I would not have remembered that card?" Kaiba asked.

Gumi recovered and returned to Cul's protection, which only lasted one more turn.

"I'll activate my face down Gift of the Magical Elf." Niko said. "This card increases my life points by 300 for every monster on the field yours and mine. So for Lord of Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Cul, Gakupo, Gumi, and Kaito I gain 1800 points."

Kaiba: 2100

Niko: 3700

"And I will also activate my face down Just Desserts card, for every monster on your side of the field, for a total of 1000."

Kaiba: 1100

Niko: 3700

"Now, I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Kaiba drew again.

"I will summon a card known as Spirit Ryu." Kaiba said, placing it on the disk. "And for every dragon I send to the graveyard, he gains 1000 points apiece and I have three, so his attack power will be 4000."

Spirit Ryu glowed and gain its new power.

"Since your monster's special ability is still in play until after your next turn, I will place this face down and I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

Niko drew his card.

His eyes widened. "I'll attack your dragon with Gumi."

Gumi attacked Blue Eyes Ultimate, only to fall victim to Mirror Force, which destroyed her and left all of Niko's defensive monsters alone.

"Hahahaha, You fell for the most obvious trap in the game of duel monsters." Kaiba laughed.

Niko smiled." Well, I will play my Vocaloid Haku(9), her defense rising to 2200, in defense mode."

A woman with long grey hair in a pony tail , red eyes, and a grey vest shirt with black pants appeared on the card.

"And that will end my turn." Niko said.

Kaiba drew his next card laughing.

"Since I summoned my dragon, you have been on the defensive. And now your monsters special ability is gone and I can do this. Blue Eyes, attack his Cul now." Kaiba said, pointing at Cul.

"Neutron Blast." Kaiba shouted as his dragon launched its attack.

There was a flash of gray and Blue Eye's attack hit.

"It seems the first of your monsters are now gone." Kaiba laughed.

"Really? I beg to differ with you Kaiba." Niko said as the smoke fell.

Haku was in front of Cul, arms spread wide to protect her.

"What? I didn't attack that monster, what's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"Vocaloid Haku cannot be destroyed in battle and when my opponent attacks one of my monsters, she jumps in and takes the hit, which is why I played her in defense mode." Niko said as Haku relaxed and fell back in place.

"Spirit Ryu attack his Cul NOW!" Kaiba shouted.

The smaller dragon charged its attack and fired. Haku took the hit once again, and Niko still did not take damage.

"Alright, I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Niko drew his card and placed it in his hand.

"I'll switch Gakupo into attack mode and attack you for 800 points of direct damage." Niko said as Gakupo passed Kaiba's monsters and attacked.

Kaiba: 300

Niko: 3700

"I will place a card face down and end my turn." Niko said.

Kaiba drew his card and checked his hand.

'I can't attack because of the grey haired girl and I can't destroy them with magic, trap, or monster effects do to that blue haired boy.' Kaiba thought, he clenched his hand.

"I pass." Kaiba said.

"My turn." Niko said as he drew his final card.

"Gakupo, attack Kaiba for game."

Gakupo slashed the last of Kaiba's life points.

Kaiba: 0

Niko: 3700

Everyone clapped.

"What a great duel Kiba-boy. You and Joey did very well against Niko." Pegasus said.

At this Yugi and Yami(who will be called Yugi) switched.

"I would like to test my deck against this Vocaloid deck." Yugi said.

Niko looked at him and smiled.

"To duel the King of Games in a non title duel is one of my dreams, which is coming true. I accept your challenge Yugi." Niko said.

Kaiba walked off of the arena, angry that he lost.

Yugi stepped up and they shuffled the others decks.

They took their spots at the end of the arena.

"LET'S DUEL." X2

"Since you are the best, I will let you go first Yugi." Niko said, pulling his five cards.

"Thank you." Yugi said, looking in his hand.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and place two cards face down." Yugi said.

"Good opening." Niko said as he drew.

"I'll summon my Kaiser Sea Horse to match your Beta point for point. And I'll place a card down and end my turn." Niko said.

'This duel will not be easy. Watching him duel Joey and Kaiba may have been a blessing as I have now seen some of his cards, so that might give me an advantage.' Yami thought.

'Yes, we may have seen some of them, but there are still many cards in his deck we have not seen at all. So be careful.' Yugi told Yami.

Yami drew his next card.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked the duel. So if there is a 3rd chapter, it will be Niko and Yami/Yugi.

Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.


	3. Chapter 3 Magicians Vs Hatsune

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_ was **a big help**

Sup everyone.

Okay, I decided to continue this story. But **DAMN** is it hard to create a good duel. I stayed up all night last night on the first half and worked on it during my free time today.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter three: Magicians Vs Hatsune

Yugi drew his next card.

"I'll summon Queen's Knight, in attack mode." Yugi said as his monster appeared on the field. "And I'll attack your Kaiser with Beta the Magnet Warrior."

Beta held its arms out and attacked Niko's Kaiser Sea Horse, ending in a stalemate and both monsters were destroyed.

"Now Queen's Knight attack his life points directly." Yugi shouted.

Niko groaned in pain as Yugi's monster slashed his shoulder.

Niko: 2500

Yugi: 4000

"And with that I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

Niko pulled his card.

"I'll activate my Harmonious Restoration magic card." Niko said, his card showing itself. It showed a silhouette praying over a dead silhouette figure.

"This magic allows me to pick a monster in my graveyard that was destroyed last turn and gives its attack points to my life points.

Niko: 4200

Yugi: 4000

"Now, I'll place another card face down and I'll summon my Vocaloid Rin in defense mode. And by summoning her I can special summon my Vocaloid Len, also in defense mode." Niko said as he placed both monsters on his duel disk and the three cards appeared.

"I end my turn." Niko said.

Yugi drew his next card.

'Perfect. This will help.' Yugi thought, picking two cards.

"I'll summon my Kings Knight," Yugi said placing his knight on the field. "And by having both King and Queens Knight on the field, I can summon my Jack's Knight to the field."

The two new and more powerful monsters appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll activate my face down Shallow Grave card, bringing back Beta and your Kaiser." Yugi said as two coffins appeared and opened up revealing their monsters in defense mode.

"I'll switch Beta into attack mode and activate Heavy Store." Yugi said as his card destroyed Nikos face down Michizure trap.

"Now, Beta, Kings Knight, and Queen's Knight attack his three monsters." Yugi said.

Beta attacked Kaiser, Kings Knight attacked Len, and Queens Knight attacked Rin destroying them all.

"Now Jacks Knight attack him directly." Yugi said as he pointed at Niko.

Kuriboh's appeared and blocked Yugi's knight.

"So you have a Kuriboh too." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes I do, and he has helped me out countless times in my duels." Niko said as his furry friends vanished.

"All right, I place a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

'And now time to make a great comeback.' Niko thought as he drew.

"I think I'll place three cards face down and play Vocaloid Gumi in attack mode." Niko said as his monster jumped out of her card.

"Now Gumi attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior with Resonating Shock Wave." Niko said.

Gumi opened her mouth and a sound vibrated threw the air, as if she was singing, destroying Yugi's Beta and taking 200 of his life points.

Niko: 4200

Yugi: 3800

"And that will end my turn Yugi." Niko said.

"All right, my move." Yugi said as he drew.

"And I'll start by sacrificing my Queens Knight for Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said as he replaced his monster with his new one.

Dark Magician Girl appeared and did her signature smile. Her eyes fell onto Niko and Gumi.

Gumi saw this and smiled as did Dark Magician Girl.

"Seems our monsters are going to be good friends Yugi." Niko pointed out.

"Indeed, but first, I'll attack Gumi with my Jacks Knight, destroying them both, as this is a stalemate, Gumi's special ability is not activated." Yugi said, as his monster moved into attacking Gumi.

Gumi split and the new one was attacked.

"Did you forget, I had three cards face down, and one of them was my Fake Psychotropic trap card." Niko said as his card faded away from the field.

Jacks Knight returned to Yugi's side of the field.

'I guess the double suicide is something he has encountered before. So it was probably so obvious.' Yugi thought.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Niko drew his card and checked his hand.

"Now, I'll activate another card your familiar with. My Panda Hero trap." Niko said, pushing the button to play his card.

It flipped up and the same figure with the bat appeared.

"Now I'll discard two cards from my hand." Niko said, leaving him with two card in his hand. "And I'll destroy your King and Jack."

The figure hit the baseballs destroying Yugi's monsters, leaving him with his Dark Magician Girl.

'Strange. He had enough cards. So why did he only destroy my knights?' Yugi thought.

"Now, I'll summon Vocaloid Meiko, a diva your pal Kaiba knows well, and she will be in defense mode."Niko said. "I'll end my turn with that."

'He must have a plan, and it must evolve around my Magician.' Yugi thought as he drew.

"I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode to protect my life points. Now, I'll attack your Meiko with Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl spun her scepter around and pointed it at Meiko.

"Dark Magic Attack." Yugi called as his magician blasted Meiko.

Same as before, two Chibi Tokens appeared on the field.

"And I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said as his card materialized on the field.

"Now, my turn." Niko said as he drew.

"I'll place a card face down." Niko said, as he placed it down, giving him two cards face down. "And now I'll summon Vocaloid Teto in attack mode."

Teto puffed onto the field, very happy to be back and waved at the crowd.

"Gumi, destroy Big Shield Gardna now." Niko said pointing at Yugi's defense.

Gumi jumped forward and kicked Gardna's shield, destroying it and him.

"And I'll end my turn." Niko said.

In the stands...

"Wow, I can't believe that kid is going toe to toe with the King of Games." Mokuba said.

Kaiba scuffed. "He has been getting lucky by drawing the right cards when he needs them. He is probably hiding cards in his sleeve, so when he draws, the card can slip into position and look like he is drawing." Kaiba said.

Everyone thought about this.

'It would make sense it that was true. But, he seemed to happy about that duel we had. A cheater would never be like that.' Joey thought.

On the arena...

Yugi drew and checked his hand.

"I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior. And I'll have him and my Magician attack your two tokens." Yugi said.

His magnet warrior slashed the first as his magician blasted the second.

Niko looked on, giving Yugi a look that said "Is that all you got?"

"Now, I'll play my Fissure magic card." Yugi said, activating it from his hand.

"Oh no. Teto!" Niko yelled as the ground split and Teto fell in.

"And since she was destroyed by a magic card, your life points won't increase." Yugi stated. "I'll end my turn by placing a card face down."

With that move Yugi now had three face down cards.

Niko drew and checked his hand.

"I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode and activate Chibi." Niko said, his card showing a girl with a smaller cuddly version of herself in her arms.

A cloud puffed in front of Gumi. When it cleared, there was a knee high child looking Gumi, dressed the same, in front of her.

"What does that card do?" Yugi asked, very surprised.

"Chibi creates a chibi version of any Vocaloids of the field and they can't be attacked." Niko said." This ends my turn."

Yugi drew again.

'That face down card must be his Penguin Soldier. If I attack it, two of my monsters in sent to my hand, while his is sent to the graveyard. Letting him keep it would be worse, as he could return it to his hand. So I'll attack.' Yugi thought.

"I'll sacrifice my Alpha to summon my Summoned Skull." Yugi said, playing his monster.

A thunder cloud appeared and lightning struck as Yugi's Summoned Skull arose from the smoke.

"Now, my Summoned Skull attack his face down monster." Yugi said.

Summoned Skull rose its arms to the sky and lightning struck the card. It flipped, revealing a girl with very pale purple hair and blue eyes was destroyed, not the Penguin Soldier.

"Thank you Yugi." Niko said after his monster was destroyed.

"And why is that?" Yugi asked.

"When my Vocaloid Ia(10) is flipped up, her ability activates." Niko said.

After those words left his mouth, five cards ejected from both Yugi's and Niko's duel disks.

"Ia's special power retrieves the top five cards from our graveyards, we add them along with our hands, into our decks, shuffle, and redraw the same amount of cards we had before her effect was activated." Niko said, grabbing his cards shuffling.

"What a nifty ability to have. It also helps your opponent." Yugi said as he shuffled his deck.

"Now, it's still your turn Yugi." Niko pointed out.

"Yes, and I will end it." Yugi said.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll place another card facedown, so we are tied in cards facedown, and then I'll summon Vocaloid Kaito, rendering your cards unplayable." Niko said, playing his monster.

Kaito walked out of his card, a puff of smoke revealing a Kaito Chibi.

Yugi gritted his teeth. His magic and traps were now useless until that monster was destroyed.

"And I'll end it there." Niko said.

Yugi drew his card.

"Summoned Skull attack his Vocaloid Kaito with Lightning Strike." Yugi said.

Summoned Skull attacked Kaito. But instead of being hit, Chibi Kaito jumped up and took the hit, resulting in him being comically electrocuted, anime style, and falling to the ground, vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

"What happened? You said you smaller creatures could not be targeted." Yugi said.

"I did and they can't. You did attack Kaito. My Chibi magic card gives my Vocaloids a two hit dead type of dead. They have to be attacked twice before they are sent to the graveyard in simple terms." Niko explained.

"So, if I attack Kaito again, he will be sent to the graveyard?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he will." Niko answered.

"Very well, Dark Magician Girl attack Kaito."Yugi said pointing at Kaito.

"Shadow Spell."

Dark Magician Girl was wrapped in chains and 700 points weaker.

Dark Magician Girl: 1300

Yugi saw Niko's trap card stand straight up.

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

Niko drew his card.

"Ooh, I drew a card I wanted to use against Kaiba." Niko said placing it in his hand and picking up another." Now, I'll play my Dreamy Theater field spell."

Once again, the arena was turned into a concert theater.

"Now all my Vocaloids get a 500 attack and defense boost." Niko reminded Yugi.

Kaito: 1800 to 2300

Gumi: 1900 to 2400

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Kaito, letting you play you facedown cards, to summon my Vocaloid Luka (11)." Niko said.

Kaito walked to the back of the theater and exit, only to have another monster walk out. She had long pink hair and a black and yellow outfit.

"Now she gets powered up by my stage." Niko said.

Luka: 1800 to 2300

"She also gets her Chibi. " Niko said as her chibi appeared in front of her.

"And I'll have her attack your Summoned Skull." Niko said.

"She is still weaker than my Skull, so he can't be destroyed except by your Gumi." Yugi reminded him.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now Luka attack the Summoned Skull." Niko said.

Luka: 2300 to 2800

Luka destroyed the Summoned Skull.

Niko: 4200

Yugi: 3500

Luka:2800 to 2300

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Luka gains 500 attack points when she attacks a monster that is stronger than her." Niko said. "Now Gumi attack the Dark Magician Girl."

Gumi had a sad look on her face, but attacked.

Niko:4200

Yugi:2400

Yugi stood his ground.

"Next, I'll activate a trap card. It's called Sky of Beginnings. It revives one of my opponents monsters on their side of the field. The catch is it must have been destroyed the turn this trap is activated and I must give up 1000 life points. And I choose your Dark Magician Girl." Niko said.

Niko: 3200

Yugi:2400

Dark Magician Girl resurfaced on Yugi's field in defense mode.

"And I'll end my turn." Niko said.

"And the start of mine. Here it goes." Yugi said as he drew.

'Perfect.' Yugi thought.

"I'll play Sages Stone from my field to special summon my Dark Magician." Yugi said, summoning his favorite and most faithful monster.

The ultimate magician appeared and crossed his arms.

The Dark Magician Girl smiled at having her best partner with her.

"And next, I'll activate my Magic Formula magic card from the field and increase my Dark Magician Girls points by 500." Yugi said.

A tome appeared before the Dark Magician Girl, who held it and read through it.

Dark Magician Girl: 2500

Dark Magician: 2500

"Now, my monsters can attack your Luka, destroying both of them." Yugi said.

Both Luka's eyes widened.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted.

Both Mages raised their scepters and connected them. Two black spheres appeared and were launched as they pointed them at the two Lukas.

Chibi Luka took the first attack and vanished. Luka was blasted by the second, causing Niko to lose 200 points.

Niko: 3000

Yugi: 2400

"Now, I'll activate my Dark Magic Attack Magic card from my hand, destroying all of your magic and trap cards.

Dark Magician attacked again, destroying all of the magic and trap cards on Nikos field, including Niko's Chibi and Dreamy Theater.

Chibi Gumi vanished and so did the theater, weakening Gumi.

Gumi: 2400 to 1900

"And with that onslaught I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

Niko smiled. "Gladly." He said hotly as he drew.

"I'll place a monster face down and I'll equip Gumi with a pair of Magical Headphones." Niko said.

The headphones from before returned to Gumi's ears, increasing her points.

Gumi: 1900 back to 2400

"I'll end it with that." Niko said.

Yugi drew his card.

"I'll attack your face down monster with the Dark Magician." Yugi said.

The attack was successful, revealing a Big Eye monster.

"Again thank you Yugi. When Big Eye is flipped, he lets me take the top five cards in my deck and rearrange them in the order of my choosing." Niko said as he drew five cards, moved them around a bit and placed them back on top.

'I can't risk losing my Magicians, so I won't attack his Gumi... yet.' Yugi thought.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

"All right time for an epic come back." Niko said smugly with a big grin, as he knew what card was to be drawn.

"I'll play this monster face down and place this on the field." Niko said.

Another face down monster and facedown card appeared.

"It's back to you Yugi." Niko said.

Yugi drew his card and checked his hand.

"I think I'll pass this turn, so it's back to you Niko." Yugi said.

"Why thanks for the free turn Yugi." Niko said as he drew his card.

"I'll flip up my Magician of Faith, letting me retrieve my Dreamy Theater, which I activate now." Niko said, getting his card back and placing it in its slot.

The arena was once again brought to its theater form.

Gumi's attack points raised once again, making her stronger than Yugi's monsters.

Gumi:2400 to 2900

Dark Magician: 2500

Dark Magician Girl:2500

"Now Gumi, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician." Niko shouted.

Gumi flew forward, delivering powerful kick to the Dark Magicians stomach, shattering him.

Niko:3000

Yugi: 2000

"When the Dark Magician is in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 points." Yugi pointed out.

Dark Magician Girl: 2800

"So what? She is still weaker than Gumi." Niko pointed out. "Well, I end my turn."

Yugi placed gripped his next card.

'Please heart of the cards, guide me to victory.' He thought as he drew his card.

Yes. Activate Dark Hole magic card."Yugi said as he played his card.

"Oh no." Niko shouted.

"Yes, this card destroys all of your monsters." Yugi said as the Magician of Faith and Gumi were sucked into the vortex.

Yugi's points dropped as Niko's rose.

Niko: 3500

Yugi: 1500

"You forgot, my Magical Headphones increase my life points by 500 and you lose 500 points." Niko reminded him.

"Yes, but you are wide open for a direct attack." Yugi said, the Dark Magician Girl prepared to attack.

"Activate Negate Attack."

Dark Magician Girl stopped and returned to her normal pose.

Yugi smiled. 'This is one of the greatest duels I have ever played.' He thought.

"I'll end my turn by placing this card face down." Yugi said.

Niko drew his next card.

'I never thought I would draw you.' Niko thought as he stared at his card, which was for five minutes.

"Niko, may we continue the duel." Yugi asked, a little worried.

"You may regret saying that." Niko said as he placed the card in his hand.

"First, I'll activate a magic card known as Encore." Niko said as he played it.

It showed the Dreamy Theater with silhouettes of people cheering.

"What does this card do exactly." Yugi asked.

"In due time Yugi." Niko said, pick his next card.

"I'll summon Vocaloid Neru( 12)." Niko said.

A blonde beauty appeared on the field. She had long blonde hair in a side pony tail... and was on the phone.

"Neru attack the Dark Magician Girl." Niko said.

Neru closed her phone and looked at the targeted monster.

Dark Magician Girl: 2800

Neru: 1900 to 2400

Neru attacked and was destroyed.

After the dust cleared, Dark Magician Girl fell to the ground.

Dark Magician Girl: 2800 to 900

"What is going on? Why is my monsters attack points low?" Yugi asked.

"Neru's special ability. If she is destroyed, the monster responsible loses the total of her original attack points, for a total of 1900 points." Niko explained. "And now to explain my trap card. Neru return."

Neru jumped out of the card graveyard and back to the field.

"What?" Yugi said.

"My Encore care brings back any Vocaloid monster back if it is destroyed in battle." Niko explained." And the returning monster can attack again."

"Oh no." Yugi said.

"Neru, attack Dark Magician Girl." Niko said.

Neru attacked her, only to hit a hat.

"It's a good thing I had my Magical Hats card." Yugi said.

Three massive hats were on Yugi's side of the field.

"Man, I glad you played that card Yugi. That means we can continue the duel. There are still some cards I want to show you." Niko said. "I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Yugi drew his card.

'Great. This just what I needed.' Yugi thought.

"I'll activate Black Magic Ritual." Yugi said as a sacrificial alter appeared in the center of a magic circle.

"And I'll sacrifice my Valkyrian to summon the Magician of Black Chaos." Yugi said.

Yugi placed his monster in the grave.

"The offering has been accepted, so now face the power of my new monster." Yugi said.

Smoke arose as the alter vanished. In its stead, the Magician of Black Chaos arose from the magic circle.

"Now my mage, attack his Neru." Yugi said. "Chaos Scepter Blast."

A black orb shot out of the scepter when the mage slammed the head of his weapon into the ground and hit Neru, causing Niko to lose life points.

Niko: 3100

Yugi: 1500

The Chaos Mage dropped to his knees.

Magician of Black Chas: 2800 to 900

"WHAT?" Yugi asked.

"You forgot that Neru drains the monster that attacks her. Now, Neru return." Niko said.

Neru jumped to the field from the grave again.

"How did she come back?" Yugi asked.

"Again you forgot. My Encore magic card is still in play." Niko said while pointing at his card.

"Hugh, I'll place a card face down and I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

Niko drew his card.

"I summon Vocaloid Yuma (13)." Niko said.

This new monster was a male that had short pink hair tucked under a beanie and normal teen clothing with a katana in his hand.

"Yuma has 2300 points and Neru has 2400. So if I attack your Mages, you will lose either 1400 or 1500 life points. Also Yuma can attack all your monsters." Niko said.

Yugi nodded.

"Now, Yuma attack his Chaos Mage." Niko said.

"Mirror Force."

Neru and Yuma were destroyed.

"You magic card brings your monsters back when they are destroyed by battle, not by magic and trap cards." Yugi pointed out.

"Hey I know how my magic card works as I am the one who created it." Niko said.

"What, you created these cards?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I did. As a kid I created my own cards from paper and used them in mock duels with my friends. I got so good, my friend decided to show Pegasus. He approved of the designs and made the prototypes which you see here. I hold the only copies as you already know Yugi." Niko said.

Yugi was surprised. "Wow, using cards you came up with in the actual game must be fun." Yugi said.

"You bet it is. I am a representative duelist for Pegasus, but I create cards for him, all of my designs, except for my Vocaloid cards were all put into circulation. But this is an off topic thing. Let's continue this duel." Niko said. "I'll place this facedown and end my turn. Your move."

"Alright, my move." Yugi said drawing his card.

"I'll activate my Time Restoration magic card. This turns the duel back five turns. Returning my monsters to full strength.

Dark Magician Girl: 900 to 2800

Magician of Black Chaos: 900 to 2800

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, remove yourself from the Magical Hats and return to the field." Yugi said.

The Dark Magician Girl returned to the field.  
"Now, attack with Dark Chaos Magic Attack." Yugi said.

The two mages fired their attack.

"Daughter of White."

The blast hit.

As the smoke cleared, Nikos Vocaloid Haku was seen shielding him.

"Thank you Haku. You saved me." Niko said to Haku, who blushed and went into defense mode.

"How did she get here?" Yugi asked.

"My trap. Daughter of White summons Haku to the field when I have no monsters and being attacked directly." Niko explained.

His card showed Haku in a white dress, praying.

"I see. Good move." Yugi said." I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

"Okay, my move." Niko said as he drew his card.

'Yes, this will clinch me the match.' Niko thought.

"Yugi, this duel will end soon, so be ready." Niko said.

"I'm ready." Yugi said.

"Okay, I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back my Kaiser Sea Horse." Niko said.

His monster appeared on the field.

"Now I'll activate his special ability." Niko said. "I'll use him as a double sacrifice to summon my Vocaloid Miku (14)."

Kaiser Sea Horse disappeared and the new monster appeared.

She had long aqua hair pig-tails, aqua eyes, and a uniform similar to Neru's and Teto's only blue and gray.

"Say hello to my one of my strongest monsters Yugi." Niko said.

Miku's points rose by 500.

Miku: 2200 to 2700

"Plus she is even stronger than this." Niko said.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"Miku gains 200 points for every Vocaloid in my graveyard." Niko said.

Miku: 2700 to 4500

"I have fourteen Vocaloid monsters. All you have seen, nine of which are in my graveyard." Niko explained.

"What do you mean nine, there should be ten." Yugi said.

"When you destroyed Ia she was sent to the graveyard, but the top five cards returned to our decks so she returned as well and don't forget Haku here." Niko said." But Miku cannot attack the turn she was summoned as she has to get accustomed to her new power. So I end my turn."

Yugi grabbed his card. He waited and then drew.

"You were right about this duel ending soon Niko." Yugi said causing Niko to gulp.

"I too shall activate Monster Reborn and bring back the Dark Magician." Yugi said.

The Dark Magician returned to the field, causing Dark Magician Girls attack points to slip.

Dark Magician Girl: 2800 to 2500

And now, I'll sacrifice these three, to summon the Egyptian God The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi shouted.

The three mages vanished and in their place Ra appeared. His head was a foot away from hitting the ceiling. He gave his cry, causing Niko to sweat.

'So this is the power of an Egyptian God card.' Niko thought.

The power from the three mages now powered Ra.

Ra: 0 to 7800

"Now Ra, attack his Vocaloid Miku and Haku with your mighty Blaze Cannon." Yugi said.

Ra charged his attack and fired.

Miku and Haku were torched as Ra's attack spread.

Nikos life points dropped to zero. He had lost.

Ra gave its last cry before vanishing.

Yugi walked over to Niko.

"Hey, (Yami switches back to Yugi to get some rest) that was a good duel. Um, you okay?" Yugi asked as tears fall from Nikos hair covered eyes.

"I finally was able to summon her, but I couldn't use her. DAMN IT!" he shouts.

"Hey what's wrong bud?" Joey asked.

"That card is very important to me." Niko said aggressively looking at Yugi in the eyes.

"Why is it that important?" Joey asked.

"Because he was never able to play it before now or use it." A voice said.

Everyone turns to see Miku, in casual clothes, standing at the door to the representative box.

"Is that another hologram?" Joey asked Niko, who hit him over the head.

"No you Idiot that's my sister, Hatsune Miku." Niko said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **Hope you liked the duel. Boy was this a doozy. I am brain dead now so yeah.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**


	4. Chapter 4 Duel between Siblings

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_ was **a big help**

Sup everyone.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 4: Duel between Siblings

"WHAT! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Joey shouted.

"Yes, I am his younger sister." Miku said.

"But we thought..." Joey said.

"You thought Niko was an only child." Miku said.

"WHAT!"

Niko sighed.

"I based all my Vocaloid Monsters off of my friends and sister. They agreed to this." Niko said.

"So that way you can always have them with you when ever you duel." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes." Niko answered. " I would like you to meet all my friends, but we live in America so that would be hard."

"So you made a deck based off of your friends and Pegasus was alright with making them?" Tristan asked.

"Not at first. I had to duel him. I did not have a deck, so he let me build a temporary one with his collection." Niko replied.

Pegasus laughed at the memory.

"As expected, Niko held his own against me very well, but he made one mistake and lost the duel." Pegasus informed the others.

"And what was that?" Tea asked Pegasus.

"It was a simple miscallculation on his part and fell into an obvious trap."

"So what happened in the duel?" Yugi asked.

"It would take way too long to say, so we will leave that for another time." Pegasus said. "Niko, I'll give you the next few days off, and when they are up, please return home."

And with that, Pegasus left.

Niko exhaled.

"Whoo, those duels really wiped me out, I'm going to get something to eat." Niko said, walking back to the hose section of the building followed by Joey and Tristan.

One Hour later...

Everyone, except Kaiba and Mokuba who left, were in Niko's living room eating, especially Joey and Tristan.

Niko looked on with disgust. "Keep eating like that and you're going to eat my money." He said.

Miku laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You can just let them eat and wait til they leave to get more." She said with a smile.

"Your brother is a great duelist. Do you duel?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I do." Miku replied.

"What type of deck do you use?" Joey asked when his mouth wasn't full.

"A Dragon-Hybrid deck." Miku said.

"Say what?"

"A deck based with dragon cards, but has a bunch of other cards that aren't dragons to make it stronger. Take Niko's Vocaloid deck. It is packed with vocaloids, but has non vocaloid cards." She said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Joey said, putting his hand on his chin, trying to make sense of what he was told.

Everyone began to laugh.

After a few minutes of laughing, Miku turned to Niko.

"It has been a while since we dueled. So why don't we have a go?" she asked.

Niko had a blank look on his face, which was replaced by a smirk. "Well, that won't be a challenge."

"Oooh, you'll see. I have spent a lot of time rebuilding my deck, and I'll surprise you." Miku said, wearing the same smirk.

"Okay then. I accept." Niko said.

Both stood up and walked outside.

Everyone followed them out and sat on the ground as the siblings shuffled the others deck.

They walked from each other and turned.

"DUEL!" they both said.

"As the challenger, I'll go first." Miku said, drawing six cards.

"Fine with me." Niko said, drawing five.

Miku checked her hand and pulled a card. "I'll summon Masked Dragon in Defense mode and I'll end my turn."

Miku's dragon appeared on the field. It was a weak creature, easy enough to destroy.

"My move." Niko said, drawing his card. "I'll summon Vocaloid Yuma in attack mode and place a card face down."

Yuma appeared on the field along with the face down.

Yuma: 1800 ATK

Masked Dragon: 1100 DEF

"Yuma, attack her monster." Niko said.

Yuma dashed forward and his sword pierced the dragons neck, destroying it.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed, I get to summon another dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck or hand." Miku said, looking through her deck, picking a card and shuffling her deck. "And the monster I choose is my Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode."

Miku's monster appeared on the field in said mode.

Twin-Headed Behemoth: 1200

"No difference. Yuma attack her behemoth." Niko said.

Yuma unsheathed his sword and jump sliced Miku's monster. He jumped back onto Niko's side of the field once he sheathed his sword.

"And with that I'll end my turn." Niko said.

"My move." Miku said drawing her card. "Now I get my Behemoth back from the grave in defense mode, but he is weaker than before."

Twin-Headed Behemoth: 1000

"Now I'll summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode." Miku said, her monster appearing on the field.

Spear Dragon: 1900

Vocaloid Yuma: 1800

"Now I'll equip my dragon with Dragon's Treasure making him 300 points stronger." Miku said, placing her card on the field.

Spear Dragon: 1900-2200

"Now my dragon, destroy Yuma." She said, pointing at him.

Spear Dragon flew up into the air and attacked with a gust of wind in the form of a breath attack, knocking Yuma back, destroying him.

Miku: 4000

Niko: 3700

Spear Dragon descended down and switched into defense mode.

Spear Dragon: 300

"Now that my attack is over, so is my turn, ending with a face down." Miku said.

"Good, now it's time for payback." Niko said, drawing. "I'll play Vocaloid Meiko in attack mode."

Meiko appeared with a huge smile and waved at Miku.

"I'll activate my Hollow Grave card, bringing back a monster from each graveyard in defense mode." Niko said as Yuma appeared, along with Masked Dragon.

Vocaloid Yuma: 1500

Masked Dragon: 1100

"Now I'll attack your Spear Dragon." Niko said. Meiko vanished and slammed the dragon into the ground, shattering it.

"I'll end my turn with that." Niko said.

Miku draws her next card. " I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Des Volstgalph in attack mode."Miku said, placing her monster on the field while placing her Behemoth in the grave.

Des Volstgalph: 2200

Vocaloid Yuma: 1500

Vocaloid Meiko: 1800

"And I'll attack Meiko." Miku said. Des Volstgalph opened its mouth and shot a stream of blue fire at Meiko. The flames stopped and vanished as Des Volstgalph switched to defense mode.

Des Volstgalph: 1700

Miku saw Niko's Servant of Evil trap card. "No surprise there, as you always count on that card to help your monsters." Miku said.

"Well it is more helpful than you think." Niko said.

"Since my attack was stopped I'll end my turn by placing this face down."Miku said, her card appearing on the field.

Niko drew his next card. "I'll switch Yuma into attack mode."

Vocaloid Yuma: 1800

"Now I'll have him attack your dragon." Niko said.

Yuma drew his sword and charge Des Volstgalph. Chains shot out and wrapped around Yuma.

"Shadow Spell." Miku said, with a smile.

Yuma struggled to get free as his attack points reduced.

Vocaloid Yuma: 1800-1100

"No matter. I'll attack with Meiko now." Niko said, his monster heading towards Miku's dragon.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **Hope you liked the duel. Not as long as the others, but they were to show off all the Vocaloid cards I created, but there will be more I will come up with.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**


	5. Chapter 5 Duel between Siblings Pt 2

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Sup everyone.

Thanks for waiting here is Chapter Five. ENJOY.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 5: Duel between Siblings Pt 2

Meiko's attack connected and destroyed Des Volstgalph.

Miku covered her face as dust swept past her.

"It is useless Miku. My cards are to strong for you." Niko said as Meiko returned to his side of the field.

"Never, I won't give up until I beat you." Miku said drawing her card.

"Now summon my Exploder Dragon." Miku said as a small dragon appeared in attack mode.

Exploder Dragon: 1000

"Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Miku said.

"My move." Niko said. "I'll place a card face down also. And end my turn."

Sidelines…

"Yugi, Why didn't Niko attack her dragon? It only has a thousand points, while his has eighteen thousand." Tristan asked.

"I don't know. I never heard of this Exploder Dragon before." Yugi replied.

Back to the duel…

Miku drew her next card.

"I'll activate my face down card, Swords of Concealing Light." Miku said as her card flipped up revealing a skull a black light swords, which fell from the sky around Niko's monsters.

"What does this do?" Niko asked.

"It places all your current monsters in face down defense mode for two turns." Miku replied.

Meiko's and Yuma's cards appeared and flipped face down as they vanished.

"And now I'll summon Hours the Black Flame Dragon Lv4 in attack mode." Miku said as her monster descended onto the field.

Horus: 1600

"And I'll activate my Anti-Magic Arrows. This little number won't let you activate any magic or trap cards on your side of the field for this turn." Miku said as an arrow appeared and pierced Niko's face down card.

"Now Horus attack his face down Yuma card." Miku said.

Horus flew forwards and nose dived into Yuma's card destroying him.

Miku said with a triumphant smirk on her face. "And now level up Horus."

Horus glowed white and got bigger. Miku pulled a card from her deck and placed it on the field.

"My Lv4 Monster is now Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6." Miku said as her new monster.

Horus: 2300

"And with that I'll end my turn." Miku said.

Niko drew his card as the arrow was destroyed.

"I'll activate my face down Harmonius Restoration Trap card. I pick a destroyed monster and add his or her attck points to my life points. So I'll choose Yuma." Niko said.

Niko: 5800

Miku: 4000

"And then I'll lay down another facedown and end my turn." Niko said.

Miku drew her card. "I'll also throw a face down. And now I'll attack with Horus."

Horus inhaled and exhaled black flames destroying Meiko, thus giving Niko two Chibi Tokens.

"Now my turn is over, and I'll special summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8." Miku said as her new dragon was much bigger that her previous one.

Horus: 3000

Niko grimaced. He was in trouble.

'Please, Let me draw a good card.' Niko thought as he drew.

"I'll activate my Pot of Greed." He said placing it in the graveyard as he drew two new cards.

"Now I'll sacrifice one of my Tokens and summon Vocaloid Luka." Niko said as he placed her on the field. "And I'll equip her with Magical Headphones."

Luka: 1800-2300

Sidelines….

"What is he doing? His monster even with her special ability is still to week to destroy her Horus." Joey pointed out.

"That is true Joey, but I do believe Niko has plan." Yugi said.

Back to the duel…

"And then I'll attack with Luka." Niko said pointing. "Attack with Resonating Shock Wave."

Luka attacked Horus.

Horus: 3000

Luka: 2300-2800

Luka was destroyed.

"With Magical Headphones destroyed with my monster 500 points are deducted from your life points while mine increase by 500."Niko reminded Miku.

Niko: 6300

Miku: 3500

"Now I'll activate my Magic card, Monster Boy." Niko said. "And now half of Luka's points are deducted from Horus's Attack points."

Horus: 3000-1600

"And I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Niko said.

Miku drew her card.

"I'll have my Exploder Dragon attack your Token," Exploder Dragon Slashed the token to ribbons. "… And attack you directly with Horus."

Horus attacked once again with black flames.

"Daughter of White."

Vocaloid Haku appeared on the field in defense mode and blocked the attack.

Haku: 1700

Horus: 1600

Niko: 6300

Miku: 3400

Miku was in aw and a little mad that she could not get to Niko's greater life points.

"Fine, I'll lay a card face down and end my turn." Miku said.

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll Switch Haku into attack Mode." Niko said. "And I'll have her attack Horus."

Haku: 1750

Horus: 1600

Miku: 3250

"And now I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Niko said.

Miku drew her card.

Sidelines…

"Wow." Tristan and Tea exclaimed.

"Wow is right. At first Miku took hold of this duel and now Niko has it." Joey said.

Back to the duel…

Miku looked at her hand.

"I'll summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok." Miku stated as he placed it on her duel disk.

Ragnarok: 1500

"And I'll attack with Exploder Dragon." Miku said pointing at Haku.

Said dragon took flight and crashed right into Haku, who swatted him away like a fly, destroying him. She did not notice the orange bomb at her feet until it blew up destroying her.

"Now I'll attack directly with Ragnarok."Miku said.

Niko: 4800

Niko laughed.

"Good one sis." Niko said with a smile.

Miku smiled back. "I'll end my turn."

Niko drew his card.

"I'll activate my facedown card, Sky of Beginnings. And I'll bring back my Haku in defense mode." Niko said.

Haku: 1700

"And now I'll summon Vocaloid Gakupo." Niko said summoning his monster. "And with his ability I'll attack directly for 800 points."

Gakupo drew his sword and dashed past Ragnarok and slashed Miku.

Miku: 2450

"And then I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down." Niko said.

Miku drew her next card and was worried.

'I have seen these cards in action many times. And I know them pretty well. So a direct attack will be blocked by Haku. If he draws Kaito then magic and trap cards are out leaving me with monster effects.' Miku thought and she placed three cards face down and ended her turn.

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll attack again with Gakupo." Niko said only to have his attack destroy Haku.

"What?"

"Dark Mirror Force destroys Defense monsters but I still lose a monster or life points." Miku said.

Miku: 1650

Niko looked at his hand once more.

"I'll end my turn."

Miku drew.

"I'll activate my face down Polymerization magic card and fuse my Ragnarok with my Lord of Dragons to make my King Dragun." Miku said.

Her new fusion monster appeared on the field and stared down at Niko.

"Now I'll activate his effect and summon my Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode." Niko said.

A giant diamond dragon appeared next to Dragun covered in a rainbow aura.

"Now attack Gakupo." Miku said.

Dragun rose and blew his horn sending dragon fire to burn Gakupo.

Niko: 4200

"And now attack Luster Dragon." Miku said.

Niko: 2800

"And I'll end my turn with that."Miku said.

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Gakupo." Niko said as his monster returned. "Now I'll attack with him."

Miku: 850

"And now I'll sacrifice Gakupo and summon Vocaloid Cul in defense mode."

Cul: 2550

"And that ends my turn." Niko said.

Miku drew her card.

"I won't make any move as I can't attack you." Miku said.

"Then I'll go."Niko said as he drew his next card.

"And it's a big move, I'll summon Vocaloid Gumi in attack mode." Niko said.

Gumi: 1900

"And I know that King Dragun negates any magic, trap, or monster effects on dragons, so I'll attack him instead with Gumi." Niko said.

Niko: 2300

The rainbow aura disappeared from Luster Dragon.

"I'll end my turn with that." Niko said.

Miku drew her next card.

"I'll activate my Gift of the Mystical Elf card and my Just Desserts card." Miku said.

Niko: 1300

Miku: 1750

"And then I'll end my turn." Miku said.

Niko drew his card.

"This is over Miku." Niko said smiling like a lunatic. "I'll sacrifice Gumi and Cul to summon Vocaloid Miku."

Gumi and Cul Vanished and were replaced with Miku on the field.

"And now she gains 200 points for every Vocaloid in my graveyard and if I last remembered it was seven. So that means Vocaloid Miku gains 1400 points, giving her 3600 points. But she can't attack this turn." Niko said. "I'll place this face down and end my turn."

Miku could only stare. There she was on Niko's field and staring back at her was herself.

Miku drew her card and placed a card face down.

"Now I'll summon a monster in defense mode." Miku said. "And that ends my turn."

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your face down." Niko said, showing him it was Mirror Force. "Now I'll equip Miku with a pair of Magic Headphones and activate Dreamy Theater."

V. Miku: 4600

"Now Miku attack the Luster Dragon." Niko shouted.

Miku inhaled and attacked with a shock wave.

V. Miku: 4600

Luster Dragon: 2400

Miku: 1750-0

Niko won the duel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Hope you liked the duel. Not as long as the others, but they were to show off all the Vocaloid cards I created, but there will be more I will come up with.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**


	6. Chapter 6 Higher Stakes

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey.

Here's chapter six.

Yeah….. wahoo,. Who cares.

It's FUCKING NEW YEARS EVE.

Enjoy.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter Six: Higher Stakes

After Niko defeated Miku, the sibling had bid fare well to their new friends and returned to America.

Skip, U.S.A, Hawkins trailer…

Yugi and the gang were with Rebecca.

"Why, why would they take my grandpa?" She asked.

Yugi sighed.

"I can't say for sure Rebecca, but I guess it had to do with us." He said.

Rebecca looked at him.

"Why would you say that?"

Yugi's hand clenched.

"They are after me, to be precise everyone with a strong soul." He responded.

Rebecca gasped.

"A mad man wants to bring about the end of the Earth and that requires souls." Joey said filling in what Yugi left out.

A motorcycle noise was heard outside.

"YUGI MOTO!" a voice shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT NOW!"

Everyone filed out and saw a biker with an open white zip up sweater, gray shirt, and black pants. He was standing next to his bike wearing a standard issue duel disk. They could not see his face as he was still wearing his helmet.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Joey asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter, but what does matter is that the pharaoh will duel me right now." The man said harshly, his duel disk activating.

Yami took over and glared at the masked man.

"I am here to say I won't duel you." Yami said.

The man drew. "Even if I play this card."

The card in his hand was The Seal of Orichalcos.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did you get that card? Only those working for Darts use that card!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't know any Darts except the ones you throw at a board. I was given this card by a man. Now duel me while you have a choice, or I'll force you to duel me, Pharaoh." He said as his field spell card slot opened.

"No, I'll duel." Yami said, activating his duel disk.

"Alright." The man said. He went to place the card back in his deck.

"Hold on."

Yami and the man looked at Joey, who stepped up activating his own duel disk.

"If you duel Yugi you duel me, and you throw that card to the ground." Joey said.

The man laughed.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said, he threw the card a few feet away from him.

The three duelists moved over away from the trailer and shuffled their decks.

"DUEL!" x 3

"As the challenger, I'll go first." The man said, drawing six cards.

"Since it's two on one, I'll have 8000 life points." He said picking a card.

"I'll summon a monster face down, place one face down, and end my turn." He said, his card appearing on his side of the field.

"Alright, I'll go Yugi." Joey said as he drew.

"I'll throw two face downs, now I summon my Marauding Captain." Joey said as his monster appeared in attack mode.

Marauding Captain: 1200

"And thanks to his special ability, I can special summon one more warrior to the field and I choose," Joey place the card on the field. "My Swordsman of Landstar."

His monster appeared next to his Captain.

Swordsman of Landstar: 500

"And that ends my turn." Joey said.

"Starting mine." Yami said as he drew.

"I'll summon Sangan in defense mode." Yami said. "And place one card face down, ending my turn."

Yami's monster and face down appeared.

"And back to me." The man said as he drew.

"I'll start this duel by flipping up my monster. Go Penguin Soldier." He said, flipping his monster into face up defense mode.

Penguin Soldier: 500

"And I'll return your Captain and my penguin back to our hands Joey." He said pulling his monster off the field.

Joey scuffed and returned his monster to his hand.

"And now I'll summon a monster face down and activate my magic card." He said, holding his hand over his card as it flipped up.

"Heavy Storm destroys all your face down cards." He said.

Joey's and Yami's cards were destroyed.

"I'll place a card face down and I'll end my turn."

"My turn." Joey said. "And I think I'll summon a familiar face, say welcome back to my Marauding Captain." Joey said.

Joey's captain returned.

"And now I can special summon Rocket Warrior." He said as his monster was on the field.

Rocket Warrior: 1500

"And I'll have him destroy your face down monster." Joey said.

Rocket Warrior turned into a rocket and blasted towards the face down monster, which flipped up and revealed a Magician of Faith.

A cry was heard as she was destroyed.

"And since you flipped up my magician, I get one spell card back from the grave yard." The man said as his Heavy Storm card was pushed out of the graveyard.

"No matter, I'll attack you with my captain and swordsman." Joey said as his monsters leaped forward and attacked his points directly.

Man: 8000-6300

He clutched the areas where the swords struck.

"And now I'll throw down a face down." Joey said ending his turn.

Yami drew and checked his hand.

"I'll place a card also, and then summon the Beast of Gilfer in attack mode." Yami said, placing Sangan in the grave.

Beast of Gilfer: 2200

"Now my beast, attack him directly." Yami announced.

Yami's monster went in for the attack.

"Activate trap, Mirror Force."

"Oh, no!" Joey and Yami said as their monsters where destroyed.

"You forgot I had a trap. I also let you attack me Joey, so I could have the pharaoh attack, leading me to destroy your monsters." The man said.

Yami looked at his hand once more and ended his turn.

The man drew his card.

"You two have played your familiar cards, so let me show you mine." He said, summoning his monster.

"I summon Vocaloid Neru in attack mode." He said.

His monster was on the field, revealing a blonde teen with a side pony tail and a yellow phone.

Vocaloid Neru: 1900

"Wait, that's…" Yami said.

"Yes," The man said, taking off his helmet. "It has been a long time Pharaoh, a few years later than I had hoped to meet you again."

"Hatsune Niko." Yami said, shocked.

Niko looked at Yami and Joey.

He had grown taller, his hair was still cut short with the strip of green.

"Niko, why have you challenged us to a duel?" Yami asked.

"None of your business." Niko replied, spite in his voice.

"What happened?" Yami asked again.

"On with the duel." He said, placing a card on the field, ending his turn.

"Alright already."Joey said as he drew.

"I'll summon Panther Warrior." He said as his panther appeared.

Panther Warrior: 2000

"And next I'll activate my face down Scapegoat magic card." Joey said as his goats appeared.

"And I'll sacrifice one of them to attack your Neru." Joey said.

Panther Warrior attacked with a diagonal slice, destroying Neru.

"Activate trap, Soul Rope." Niko said.

"This trap allows me to special summon one four-star monster from my deck when one of my monsters is destroyed." Niko said, looking through his deck. "And I choose Vocaloid Yuma."

Yuma appeared in attack mode.

Vocaloid Yuma: 1800

"Your monster is weaker then my panther, so all the pharaoh has to do is destroy it in his next turn." Joey said.

Niko grinned. "Look again Joey."

"Huh… WHAT!" Joey shouted. His monster was barely standing, as it was holding onto its sword for support.

Panther Warrior: 100

"That's right…" Yami said. "The Vocaloid Neru card robs the monster that destroyed it of 1900 points."

Joey face palmed. 'How could I forget that…?'

Joey placed a face down and ended his turn.

"My move…" Yami said.

"I'll activate my Shallow Grave card. It allows us to summon one monster in defense mode." Yami said. "And I'll bring back my Beast of Gilfer."

Beast of Gilfer: 2500

"I'll bring back Rocket Warrior." Joey said.

Rocket Warrior: 1300

"And I'll bring back my Vocaloid Neru." Niko said.

Vocaloid Neru: 1600

"And now I'll play my Brain Control. Taking your Neru." Yami said, as the giant brain's hands grabbed Neru and pulled her over to his side of the field.

"Now I'll sacrifice her for my Berfomet." Yami said as his creature appeared in defense mode.

Berfomet: 1800

"And his special ability activates, allowing me to summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode."

Gazelle: 1500

"Now I'll fuse Berfomet and Gazelle with polymerization to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." Yami said as his monster fused.

Chimera: 2100

"Now my Chimera, attack his Vocaloid Yuma!" Yami said pointing at said monster, who had a look of surprise on his face.

Chimera roared and flew towards Yuma, slashing him with his mighty claws, destroying him.

Niko: 6300-6000

Niko was gritting his teeth.

"I'll end my turn." Yami said.

Niko drew his next card.

"I hope you two have those dragons," He said. "For I don't want a boring duel after I activate THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" he said, sliding the card into the card slot.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

The sky darkened as the seal appeared and landed. The seal appeared on Niko's forehead and his golden eyes tinted red.

"Do you know what you have done?" Yami asked.

"No I don't, all I was told to do was to use the card." Niko said as he placed a monster on the field.

"I summon Vocaloid Gakupo." Niko said.

Gakupo appeared with a smile. Darkness appeared and surrounded him. he grabbed his throat as if he was choking until the seal appeared on his head and he smiled evilly towards Joey and Yami.

Vocaloid Gakupo: 1600-2100

"Why would you play a card you have no knowledge about." Joey asked.

Niko ignored him.

"Gakupo, attack Joey directly." Niko said.

Gakupo slashed Joey directly, by passing his monsters.

Joey: 4000-3200

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Niko said.

Joey drew his next card.

"I'll sacrifice my Panther Warrior," Joey placed them in the graveyard. "And summon Jinzo."

Jinzo appeared and crossed his arms.

"Jinzo, check his cards for traps." Joey said. Lasers shot forth from Jinzo's eyes and moved over Niko's cards, neither were destroyed.

"So you have a couple of magic cards." Joey checked his hand. "I'll attack with Jinzo."

Jinzo's hands formed a sphere, which was launched and hit Gakupo.

Niko:6000-5700

"Monster Boy activate."

Jinzo kneeled down.

Jinzo: 2400-1600

"WHAT!?"

"Monster Boy robs the monster that attacks a vocaloid of halve of the attack points that the destroyed monster had." Niko said.

Joey scratched his head.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" he cried. He quickly recovered.

"Rocket Warrior attack!"

Said monster pierced 1500 points away from Niko's life points.

Niko:5700-4200

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"I draw." Yami said.

"I'll switch my Beast into attack mode," Yami said as his Gilfer went into attack mode.

Beast of Gilfer: 2200

"Now I'll attack…" Yami said. Yugi appeared. 'WAIT!'

'What Yugi?'

'If you attack Niko now, his soul will be taken by the Orichalcos.' Yugi thought.

Yami's eyes widened.

'That's right.'

"I'll end my turn without attacking."Yami said.

Joey nodded. He did not want Niko's soul to be taken either.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't need your concern or pity." Niko said as he drew his next card. He checked his hand and picked a card.

"I'll summon Vocaloid Gumi in attack mode." Gumi appeared with her vibrant smile, but I was replaced by an evil smirk ah the seal appeared.

Vocaloid Gumi: 1900-2400

"I'll activate my Heavy Storm card once more." Niko said, activating said magic card.

Yami and Joey covered their eyes as the storm destroyed their magic and traps.

"Now I'll have Gumi attack your Chimera Pharaoh." Niko said.

Gumi lunged forward and punched Chimera, destroying him.

Yami: 4000-3700

"When Chimera is destroyed I can summon one of the two monsters used to fuse him." Yami said as Berfomet appeared in defense mode.

Berfomet: 1800

Niko's eye twitched.

"I see that Pharoah, but it makes no difference to me." Niko said, placing a card face down.

"I end my turn." He said.

Joey checked his hand along with his new card. He looks over at Yami.

'I wonder what the pharaoh is thinking. I hope he doesn't just beat Niko without thoroughly thinking it through first.' Joey thought.

"I'll summon Cybe-Tech Alligator in Attack mode by sacrificing my Rocket warrior." Joey said as his little warrior vanished and was replaced by said lizard.

Cyber-Tech Alligator: 2500

"And next, I play the Hero Returning Alive." Joey said, activating his magic card. He placed his retrieved monster card in his hand and ended his turn.

Yami drew his card.

"I'll switch Gilfer into defense mode and place a card face down and end my turn." Yami said.

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll attack Joey's Jinzo next." Niko said.

Gumi leaped forward at Jinzo and round house kicked him, destroying him.

Joey: 3200-2400

"Now I'll place a card face down and activate my Magical Headphones card, making Gumi stronger." Niko said as Gumi got a pair of butterfly headphones.

"I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Joey drew his next card.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Joey said.

Yami drew.

"I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light." Yami said, activating his card.

Green swords of light appeared on Niko's side of the field.

"Now you can't attack for three turns." Yami said. "Now, how did you come to posses the seal of orichalcos?"

Niko glared back at Yami.

"Why would you care Pharaoh, as you were the reason why I had to use this card." He said pointing an accusing finger at Yami.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "The pharaoh has no ties to that card."

"That's true, but it is because of him being alive that caused me to lose my sister." Niko said with anger.

Outside the seal, away from the others…

Raphael watched the duel.

" _How is the child fairing?"_ Darts asked on the other end of a earpiece.

"He is doing very well for his first time using the seal. The duel is going back and forth so it is hard to tell who will win." Raphael replied.

" _Keep watching."_ Darts said before cutting the link.

Back to the duel…

"What…. Miku was taken?" Yami asked.

"Yes, by the very card I activated. She defeated by someone using it. The man who beat her made me a deal. Use the seal and give him a strong soul. When that was done, Miku would be set free." Niko said.

"That's a lie. Who ever told you that was lying Niko." Joey said.

"Silence, this duel continues. When I win, both of you will lose and Miku will be released." Niko said drawing his card.

"I summon Vocaloid Kaito in attack mode." Niko said.

Kaito appeared with the seal on him, his sinister smile digging itself into the memories of everyone.

Vocaloid Kaito: 1800-2300

"I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Joey drew his card.

"I'll summon my Marauding Captain once again. And special summon the Blue Flame Swordsman." Joey said placing him monsters on the field.

Marauding Captain: 1200

Blue Flame Swordsman: 1800

Niko didn't bat an eye.

"Now I'll activate my Dark Dragon Ritual." Joey said. A sacrificial alter appeared. "Now I sacrifice a monster from my hand and my Marauding Captain."

The two monsters were put in the graveyard and Paladin of Dark Dragon was summoned.

Paladin of Dark Dragon: 1900

"And I'll sacrifice him for Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said, summoning his favorite monster.

Red Eyes appeared and let out its roar.

"And I'll end my turn." Joey said.

Yami drew his card.

"I activate Card Destruction." Yami said. "We discard out hands and draw a new one with the same number of cards." Yugi said, placing his hand in the grave and drew three new cards. Joey drew four cards, while Niko drew one.

"Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Yami said.

Niko drew.

"I'll sacrifice Kaito and summon Vocaloid Luka." Niko said, as Luka appeared, possessed by the seal.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Niko said.

Joey drew his card.

"I'll skip my turn." Joey said.

Yami drew his card.

"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Defense mode and end my turn." Yami said.

Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1600

Niko drew his card.

'Perfect.' He thought.

"I'll activate Panda Hero." Niko said, activating his trap.

Joey and Yugi gasped.

Niko discarded two cards.

Panda Hero destroyed Cyber-Tech Alligator and Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Niko smirked.

"And I'll end my turn." He said.

Joey Drew his next card.

"I'll activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards." Joey said, drawing two cards.

"Next up is my face down Roll of Fate magic card." He said.

A giant black die appeared and rolled. It landed on a three.

"Yes." Joey said as he drew three cards and discarded the top three from his deck. "I'll place these face down and end my turn."

Yami drew next.

"I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." Yami said, as he place two cards down. "And this ends my turn." Yami said.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior: 1200

Niko drew.

The swords faded and Gumi and Luka were free to attack.

"I'll have Gumi attack your Gilfer and have Luka attack your magnet warrior." Niko said.

Gilfer and Alpha were destroyed, but after that Gumi lost 500 points do to Gilfer's special ability.

Gumi:2900-2400

"I'll end my turn." He said.

Joey drew his card.

'I drew him. But I'll keep him in reserve.' Joey thought as he passed.

Yami drew his card.

'I pray that I don't need to use you here.' He thought as he too passed.

Niko drew his card.

He started to chuckle, which turned into laughing.

"This duel is over, now feel the might of Vocaloid Miku." He said as he placed his monster on the field.

Miku appeared on the field. She was consumed by the darkness as the seal appeared on her forehead, turning her long blue hair black.

Vocaloid Miku: 2200-4900 (1)

"And you two loose 500 points as I gain 500 points because my Magical Headphones was sent to the graveyard." Niko reminded them

Joey: 2400-1900

Yami: 3700-3200

Niko: 4200-4700

"To bad I can't attack till next turn." Niko said. "So I'll place these two cards face down."

Joey drew his card.

"Damn, I have to pass." He said.

Yami drew his card.

"We have to stop him Joey." Yami said. "Even if it means sending him to Darts, we have to win. But this will add tp our reasons why we need to defeat Darts." Yami said.

Joey nodded.

"I'll sacrifice Joey's Blue Flame Swordsman." Yami said. "In order to summon Dark Magician Girl and then place one card face down card."

Niko drew.

"I'll activate my Silent Doom card." Niko said. "It allows me to revive one monster from the grave in defense mode, and I choose Kaito."

Kaito reappeared in defense mode.

Vocaloid Kaito: 1500

"Now I'll attack your Dark Magician Pharaoh." Niko said. "Miku attack with Resonating Shock Wave."

Miku attacked.

"Activate Magical Hats." Yami said, as hats materialized around the Dark Magician Girl, causing Miku to destroy an empty hat.

"Damn." Niko said. "I end my turn."

Joey drew his card.

"I'll play the Claw of Hermos." He said, placing it on the field.

Hermos appeared right next to Red Eyes.

"Now I'll merge my monsters together to form the strongest weapon the Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword." Joey said as his weapon was created.

"And with that I end my turn." Joey said.

"And onto my turn." Yami said drawing his card.

"I'll play the Eye of Timaeus." Yami said as his dragon rose on the field.

"I'll fuse Timaeus with my Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight." Yami said as his monster appeared.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: 2600

"Next I'll equipt her with Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword."

Joey's weapon vanished and reappeared in Dark Magician Girls Hand.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: 2600-3600

"So what if your little dragon has 3600 points, she is still weaker than Miku." Niko said.

"True, but when equip with another she will topple your monster." Yami said. "Activate Excaliber Magic Card."

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight grabbed a hold of Excalibur with her other hand, wielding both the Dragon sword and the Holy sword.

"This sword doubles my monsters attack strength." Yami said.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: 3600-7200

"I'm sorry I have to do this. Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight attack his monsters." Yami said.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight nodded and proceeded to attack Miku and Kaito, destroying them.

"I don't think so." Niko said, revealing his Fake Psychotropic.

"So I attacked a token?" Yugi asked.

"Yes a token that was in defense mode." Niko said. "You wasted your attack and now I am going to win in the next turn." He said. He went to draw.

"Who said my turn is done?" Yami asked. "I still have one more card to play."

Niko growled and moved his hand from his deck.

Yami hesitated.

"I activate my Double Risk trap card. We each wager a monster of our choosing, so Miku and Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight are the only choices." Yami said.

Chains shot out and wrapped around the two monsters and dragged them into the middle.

"Look at your monster Niko. Is this how she should be?" Yami asked.

Niko looked at Miku. She was struggling to break free. She looked at him, her sinister smile returned.

Niko looked away.

"I don't what you say Pharaoh. Just tell me how this trap works so I can win this duel." Niko said, looking at Yami, but his gazed turned back towards Miku.

"The seal has poisoned your monsters, including your most treasure card. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that she deserves this?" Yami asked.

Joey stayed silent.

Niko stayed silent as well.

"Tell me how this trap works." Was all he said to Yami.

"We guess at what card our top card on our decks are, we draw. If it is correct, then your monster is freed. If it isn't the card is destroyed." Yami said. "Ready?" he asked.

Niko nodded. "Monster."

"Trap."

They drew.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight was crushed under the chains and Miku was set free.

Yami sighed and ended his turn.

Niko looked at his monster.

'This… isn't Miku…. It isn't her… it's not HER!' he thought.

"Hey, Raphael." Niko said, touching the ear piece.

" _What is it?"_ he asked.

"The deal was one strong Soul, one freed Soul."

" _Yeah, what of it?"_

'You'll see.'

"Pharoah, Joey…."

The two duelists listened.

"I give up." Niko said. His hand was placed over his deck.

" _What are you DOING?"_

The seal began to spin and shrank around Niko.

"Yugi, Pharaoh, Joey…. When this is over…. Find Miku and Give her my deck to hold onto." Niko said this with a smile as his soul was taken.

"Niko!" Yami and Joey screamed.

Niko fell over as the seal vanished. His smile still there.

An engine revved and everyone turned.

Raphael appeared and stopped at Niko's body. He pulled put the Seal of Orichalcos, which now held his soul.

"As a man who keeps his promises," Raphael says as he put it away and pulled out a new one but this one had Miku's soul. "I will release your sister."

A green orb appeared and flew away.

"You can find the girl in the hospital in the next town." Raphael said as he left.

Yami stared into his eyes and got a message.

'MEET AND DUEL ME TONIGHT.'

Yami clenched his fist. He and Joey heaved Niko into the car and went to get Miku.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Hope you liked the duel. Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **Three vocaloids destroyed by card destruction, two cards by Panda hero, Yuma, Neru, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Black Blood of Konoha, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, Celestial-Diamond of Fairy Tail, or The Dragon Envoys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Duel for Love

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey.

Here's chapter seven.

Okay, I got a review, which I read. I am happy to say that I took no offense to it. I will be making the change to Gackpo, but not the other. To be honest, I'm too lazy to go back though it and change them. I honestly thought they were all vocaloids, not different ones. So I'm sorry if this upsets you, my fellow reader.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 7: Duel for Love

After defeating Niko in a duel, Yugi and his friends went to find his sister Miku.

Hospital...

Miku cried.

Niko's body lay motionless in the hospital bed.

"Why...Why did you do that Niko? Stupid older brother!" Miku choked out.

Yugi walked up to her, grabbing Niko's deck.

"Miku, before Niko's soul was taken, he asked us to give you his deck." Yugi told her, handing her the cards. Miku looked through it, making sure none were missing. She then pulled an envelope, opened it, revealing duel monster cards, adding them to the top of the deck and shuffled them in.

"Thank you so much, Yugi." Miku said, standing up. She grabbed Niko's duel disk.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

Miku, wiping the tears out of her eyes, turned to him.

"What do you think? I'm going to join your cause and help save the world." Miku said.

Yugi nodded.

"Thanks, we appreciate the help." he said smiling.

After this, the gang returned to the trailer. Yugi and Yami left in the middle of the night, followed by Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Yami lost, and Yugi paid the price for his anger and greed by sacrificing himself to the Orichalcos.

Shortly after that, Weevil and Rex faced of against Joey and Yami in single rematches. With Yugi and Weevil dueling atop a train as Joey dueled Rex in the wilderness.

Both Joey and Yami won, sending Weevil's and Rex's souls to the Orichalcos.

The train Yami and Tea were on de-railed, enabling them to meet Ironheart and Chris, who lead Yami to defeat the darkness in his heart.

Meanwhile, Joey, Triston, and Miku trecked alongside the rails.

Meanwhile, Kiaba was re-matched by Alastor. Kiaba won, and almost died, if it weren't for Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos saving the plain.

Now Yami and the rest of the gang were in the city. Valon just showed up and started to ride off.

"HOLD IT!" Joey shouted.

He and Miku took off running after him.

"JOEY, MIKU! WAIT!" Yami shouted, as Timaeus destroyed another Orichalcos soldier.

Meanwhile...

Joey and Miku hopped onto an abandoned motorcycle and rode after Valon.

After several minutes, Joey and Valon stopped and the three people got off the two bikes.

"Miku, why are you here?" Joey asked dumbly. He didn't even notice she jumped onto the bike with him.

"He is the one who defeated me and sealed me away." Miku said, with poison dripping from her mouth with every word she spoke.

"Well, it's been a while ain't it pig tails." Valon said, getting a low growl from Miku.

"But rest assured, you ain't my target." Valon said smugly, before pointing at Joey. "The only one I'm after is Wheeler."

"Alright bud. I'll duel you. And when I beat you Mia will return to normal." Joey said, his duel disk activating.

"Joey, I'll duel him. I have to get pay back for Niko's sake." Miku said, before seeing the look in Joey's eyes.

"You are not in the right mind right now Miku. Right now, you are angry. Angry that you lost and that your brother was taken. It was in his rage that your brother took the seal card that was given to him before he dueled me and Yugi." Joey told her as he walked towards Valon. "He dueled with rage and lost sight of who he was. Do not make the same mistake."

Miku nodded, her anger leaving her body. She watched as Joey and Valon dueled. She was mesmerized that they both dueled for another, not oneself.

Much time later...

Valon had lost, his soul was taken from him by the Seal.

Joey fell to his knee, panting. He was tired.

Miku rushed to his side.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little woozy." he replied.

The two looked up to see Mai, who activated her duel disk.

Joey tried to stand up, but was pushed down by Miku.

"Joey, get some rest. I'll duel her." Miku said, helping him over to the wall.

"But, she might play the Seal..." Joey said worried.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Miku said, placing Joey down, smirking a mischievous smirk.

Miku stood back up, shuffled her deck and stood infront of Mai.

"So, you intend to take Wheeler's place. It doesn't matter, you won't even be a warm up." Mai said confidently,as she drew five cards.

"You took the words straight out of my mouth." Miku said drawing five cards.

"DUEL!" x2

Meanwhile...

Yugi, Triston and Tea where following the map Rebecca copied and were running to find Miku and Joey.

Yami kept checking Timaeus, watching to see if it started glowing again.

Back to the duel...

"I'll go first." Mai said, drawing her card.

"I'll start with Cyber Harpie." Mai said, as her monster appeared on the field.

Cyber Harpie: 1800

"And next I'll place two cards face down, ending my turn." Mai said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Miku said as she drew.

"I'll summon Vocaloid Gackpo in attack mode." Miku said.

V. Gackpo: 1600

'He doesn't even have enough power to destroy my harpie, so why play a weaker monster?' Mai thought.

"And I'll also place two cards facedown." Miku said, slipping the cards into the the slots.

"And now, Gackpo attack you for 800 points." Miku said.

Gackpo nodded as he gripped his sword and bypassed Mai's Harpie, dealing 800 points of damage.

Mai: 4000 - 3200

"Lucky shot." Mai said, gripping her arm.

"If you say so. I'll end my turn." Miku said.

Mai drew her card.

"I'll play my Nightmare Tri-Mirror." Mai said, activating her trap card, getting a second Cyber Harpie.

Copy Token: 1800

"Now, I'll have my Harpie Lady attack your play boy." Mai said. "Attack!"

Cyber Harpie slashed Gackpo, destroying him.

Mai: 3200

Miku: 4000-3800

"I'll activate my face down trap." Miku said, pushing the button, flipping the card up, revealing Miku, Neru, and Teto.

"It's called Triple Baka and this is how it works. Whenever a Vocaloid monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can summon one of two vocaloids." Miku said, searching through her deck. "And I choose Vocaloid Neru."

Neru appeared on the field, texting on her phone.

V. Neru: 1900

Mai gritted her teeth.

"I'll end my turn."

"Finally." Miku said drawing her card.

"Now I'll activate a magic card called Electric Angel Wings." Miku said, activating her facedown card.

It showed a silhouette with mechanical angel wings.

Neru, with her new wings, took to the skies.

"And now, Neru can attack you as many times as you have monsters on the field." Miku said, as Neru's wings opened. The wings glowed blright blue with electricity.

"Neru, attack with Electric Feather Barrage!" Miku shouted as multiple bolts of electricity destroyed the two Harpies.

Mai: 3200-3000

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Miku said.

"My turn." Mai said.

"I'll activate card of Sanctity. This allows both players to draw until they have six cards." Mai said as she drew two cards.

Miku drew three cards.

Mai smirked.

"Looks like your luck is about to run out kid." Mai said. "For I play the Seal of Orichalcos."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **I'm going to end it here. I hae new Vocaloid cards that I want to show, and need to plan ahead.**

 **Hope you liked the duel.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Black Blood of Konoha, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, Celestial-Diamond of Fairy Tail, or The Dragon Envoys.**


	8. Chapter 8 Duel for Love Part 2

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey.

Here's chapter eight.

Okay, here is the newest enstalment. I had a new idea for this chapter and I _**REALLY**_ hope you guys enjoy it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 8: Duel for Love, part 2

The Seal of Orichalcos spun around as it fell from the sky. The star design formed as it touched the ground, the seal appearing on Mai's forehead.

Mai: 3000

Miku: 3800

Miku covered her eyes as the light blinded her.

"What have you done?" Miku asked as she recovered.

"Of course I know what I am doing, unlike your dead-beat brother." Mai said, getting an angry look from Miku.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Mai asked, placing a new monster on the field. "I'll summon my Harpie Lady in attack mode."

Harpie Lady: 1300-1800

"Now I'll equip her with my Aero Nail card, increasing her attack power." Mai announced.

Harpie Lady: 1800-2100

"And now my lady, attack her wanna-be harpie." Mai said pointing at Neru.

Harpie Lady: 2100

V. Neru: 1900

Neru was slashed by the nail, destroying her.

"When Vocaloid Neru is destroyed, her special ability activates." Miku said, shocking Mai.

"The monster that attacked Neru will lose the total number of her original attack points, thus making your lady weaker." Miku explained.

Harpie Lady: 2100-200

"And this loss of power is permanent." Miku said, smirking.

Mai growled.

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Mai said as her cards appeared.

"My move." Miku said as she drew.

"I'll summon Vocaloid Len in attack mode." Miku announced as her monster appeared.

V. Len: 1200

"And because I summoned him, I can special summon one Vocaloid Rin from my hand or deck to the field." Miku said, searching her deck and placing the card on the field.

V. Rin: 1150

"Now I'll attack your harpie with Rin and your life points with Len." Miku said, pointing at Mai.

Both monsters went in to attack.

"I'll activate my Mirror Wall trap card." Mai said, activating her card, causing a wall to emerge from the ground.

Both Rin and Len attacked it, being shot back.

"When monsters attack my wall, they loose half of their attack points." Mai said, smirking.

V. Rin: 1150-575

V. Len: 1200-600

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Miku said.

"My draw." Mai said.

"First, I'll activate Monster Reincarnation." Mai said. "This card allows me to sacrifice a card in my hand to bring back a monster from the graveyard to my hand."

Mai placed Harpie's Pet Dragon in the grave, retrieving Cyber Harpie.

"Next I'll summon my Cyber Harpie." Mai said.

Cyber Harpie: 1800-2300

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon."

Harpie's Pet Dragon : 2000-2500

"And my monster gets 300 extra points by being with its master."

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2500-3100

"Now I'll activate my face down Elegant Egotist, giving me more Cyber Harpies." MAi aid as her new monsters appeared, being powered by the Orichalcos. " Thus giving my dragon more power."

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 3100-3700

"Now I'll attack your puny girl with the Harpie Lady." Mai announced, pointing at Rin.

V. Rin: 575

Harpie Lady: 200

Mai's harpie was destroyed, taking away 375 points.

Mai: 3000-2625

Miku: 3800

"Why would you attack knowing your monster would be destroyed?" Miku asked, knowing that the dragons power dropped 300 points.

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 3700-3400

"To get my Aero Nail magic card to equipt to a new Harpie." Mai said as the weapon reappeared on another harpie.

Cyber Harpie #1: 2300-2600

"Now I'll continue my attack. I'll have my Harpies 2 and 3 attack your monsters." Mai exclaimed.

V. Rin: 575

V. Len: 600

Cyber Harpie #2 & 3: 2300

Mai: 2625

Miku: 3800- 375

"Now I'll attack with my dragon." Mai said as her dragon attacked. It released it's attack, hitting Miku.

"I win." Mia said smirking.

"No you didn't."

"WHAT!?"

The cloud dispersed, showing Miku with Vocaloid Haku in defense mode.

V. Haku: 1700

"How did you summon that monster when it was my turn?" Mai asked, just noticing the activated trap card.

"My Daughter of White saved me. You see, Haku is unable to be destroyed by battle." Miku said smiling. "And my trap automatically activates when I am about to have a direct attack."

Mai narrowed her eyes.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." She said.

"Alright, my move." Miku said as she drew.

'I barely escaped last turn. I had to use one of my traps, but it's fine.' Miku thought as she looked at her hand. 'This will work.'

"I'll place two cards facedown." Miku said. "Now I'll activate my face down Harmonius Restoration trap card."

"What does that trap do?" Mai asked.

"I pick one monster in the grave, then the original attack points are added to my life points. Neru had 1900 points, so I pick her." Miku said.

Miku: 375-2275

Mai: 2625

"And that will be the end for now." Miku said.

"My move." Mai said. "and I'll activate my Harpie's Phoenix Formation."

The three harpies flew high, as blue flames engulfed them.

"Now I can destroy up to three monsters and take the total out of your life points." Mai said.

"Hold on, I activate a trap card." Miku said, flipping up her Panda Hero trap.

"I can discard up to five cards and destroy that many monsters, so I'll discard three, destroying your harpies, ending your magic card and weakening your dragon." Miku said, discarding three cards from her hand, Vocaloid Ia being one of them.

A figure with short green hair, a red baseball cap, messed up clothing appeared on the field. She held up three baseballs and a metal bat. She sent each one at a harpie, destroying them.

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 3400-2500

"You little brat!" Mai shouted. She was getting angry that she was getting schooled by a highschool student.

"It's still your turn." Miku reminded her.

Mai ended her turn.

Miku drew her card and checked her small hand, 2 cards.

"I'll activate my Sky of Beginings trap card." Miku said, revealing her trap.

"By paying 1000 life points, I can summon one monster back from either graveyard tothe field on their owners side. So I pick Vocaloid Gackpo." Miku said, retrieving Gackpo from the grave and playing him on the field.

: 1600

Miku: 2275-1275

Mai: 2625

"I'll destroy your Mirror Wall with my Mystical Space Typhoon." Miku said, as a strong wind blew, destroying the trap.

"Now I'll attack with Gackpo." Miku said as Gackpo ran passed Harpie's Pet Dragon and slashed away 800 of Mai's life points.

Mai: 2625-1825

Miku: 1275

"And with that I'll end my turn." Miku said.

Mai drew again.

"I'll activate two magic cards, both are Spell Reproductions." She said, as she sent four magic cards to her grave and retrieve two in there place.

"Now I'll bring back my Cyber Harpie with Monster Reborn." Mai said placing her monster back on the field.

Cyber Harpie: 1800-2300

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2500-2800

"Now I'll activate my Elegant Egotist once again and get two more harpies." Mai said as she got two more monsters.

Cyber Harpies 2 and 3: 1800-2300

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2800-3400

"And I'll play it safe and place this card facedown." Mai said.

Miku drew her card. She now had three cards in her hand.

"I'll sacrifice Gackpo and Haku, to summon Vocaloid Miku." Miku said, placing her monster on the field.

V. Miku: 2200

"Now the Diva you see before you has a special ability. She gains 200 points for every monster in my graveyard." Miku exlpained as her monster self gained power.

: 2200-3600

"But because of this increase in power Vocaloid Miku cannot attack the turn she is summoned." Miku explained.

"Then why play a high-powered monster if you can't even use it?" Mai asked.

"It will make sense in a few seconds." Miku said, playing one of the two cards in her hand. "I'll activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Vocaloid Neru."

Neru appeared in attack mode.

V. Neru: 1900

V. Miku: 3600-3400

" You weakened your monster by bringing her back." Mai stated.

"I know that, but now the stage is set for my plan." Miku said, showing Mai her last card.

"I play The Claw of Hermos." Miku said, placing the dragon on her side of the field.

"WHAT!" Mai shouted.

"But how?" Joey, who was observing the duel, asked. 'Wait, she must have taken it then.'

Flashback...

 _"Joey, get some rest. I'll duel her." Miku said, helping him over to the wall._

 _"But, she might play the Seal..." Joey said worried._

 _"Don't worry. I have a plan." Miku said, placing Joey down, smirking a mischievous smirk._

 _Miku stood back up, shuffled her deck and stood infront of Mai._

End Flashback...

"She took it when she was helping me move, but when did she do it?" Joey asked himself.

Elsewhere...

Yami stopped.

"Hold on!" he said, pulling out Timaeus.

Timaeus was glowing again.

"Joey must have played his dragon again." Tristan said.

"Yeah, but I hope he and Miku are safe." Tea said.

The trio started to run again.

Back to the duel...

Hermos roared as he appeared on the field.

"Now, Hermos, combine with Vocaloid Miku..." Miku said.

Said monsters combined, a flash of light blinded Mai and Joey.

"... To form the ultimate weapon, Rock n' Hermos Guitar." Miku finished, as the light faded.

There, floating infront of Miku and Mai, was a red guitar. The neck was a dragon arm, while the body was Hermos's head.

"Now Vocaloid Neru, pick up your new instrument." Miku said, as Neru picked it up, placing the wrap around her.

Vocaloid Neru: 1900

"Your weapon didn't even raise your monster's power by one point. How is that going to help you." Mai asked.

"Now I'll attack all your monsters." Miku said. "Neru attack with High Frequency Shockwave!"

Neru played a rift on the guitar, the attack spread wide to destroy all of Mai's monsters.

"I'll activate my trap, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation. This reduces your attack to zero." Mai said as her Harpie's combines into the fiery sparrow form.

"My Rock n' Hermos Guitar instantly destroys all your monsters when the monster holding it attacks." Miku said.

The Sparrow vanished, as did the Cyber Harpies and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Now the second ability of my guitar activates." Miku said.

Neru turned to Mai. She struck another cord with on the guitar, hitting Mai with it.

"When the firts ability destroys your monsters, the second ability robs you of 100 life points for the total of stars sent to the graveyard." Miku explained.

"Stars? There weren't any stars on my field." Mai said.

"The stars I am refering to is the level of each monster that was destroyed. Three Cyber Harpies, thats twelve stars. One Harpie's Pet Dragon is seven stars. That is a total of nineteen stars, that equals 1900 points of damage." Miku said as Mai's points dropped.

Mai: 1825-0

Miku: 1275

"NOOOOO!" Joey shouted, scrambling up.

Mai started to freak.

"I lost, no. No, no,no, no, NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the Orichalcos took her soul.

Miku stood still as this happened, her hair covering her eyes.

The seal vanished, Mai's body fell, and Joey went to check on her.

"Mai, wake up! Please wake up!" Joey said frantically.

Mai moaned, but did not wake. She was gone.

Joey looked at Miku.

"YOU." He said.

He walked up and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WANTED TO SAVE HER AND YOU SENT HER TO DARTZ!" she shouted.

Miku slowly looked up.

"I did what needed to be done. I did not want to, but it was either her or me, and I was the one to prevail." Miku said, holding back tears.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!"

SLAP!  
Joey grabbed his reddening cheek.

"I expected you, one of the three chosen by the three dragons, to be able to understand what I had to do." Miku said, as the tears flowed.

"You did not have to..."

"I did this to help you, the pharoah, and to save my brother." Miku said, cutting him off. "I could have been selfish and let her duel you, weakened from you previous duel. I did not have to do anything. But I stepped in and saved you."

"I never asked for your help!" Joey shouted.

"And Niko did not have to sacrifice himself to let you and the Pharoah live. Yami told me what happened. Niko could have beaten the two of you, but instead he let you two walk away to save me. He didn't have to, but he did." Miku shouted back.

Joey clenched his fist.

"Why you..."

"And do you think Hermos will work with you if you hold onto your anger Joey?" Miku asked.

Joey took deep breaths.

"Yami told me, that do to him betraying Yugi and his monsters, Timaeus refused to work with him. Do you want Hermos to do the same?" Miku asked, holding the dragon in her hand.

Joey took one last deep breath.

"No, I don't think he would." Joey said, looking a Miku with no anger.

Miku handed him Hermos, which Joey accepted.

"Thanks for helping Miku pal." Joey said, before passing out from exhaustion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Wow, that was a fun duel to right. So, what did you guys think of the Rock N' Hermos Guitar? Good, Bad, Ugly?**

 **Hope you liked the duel.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Black Blood of Konoha, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, Celestial-Diamond of Fairy Tail, or The Dragon Envoys.**


	9. Chapter 9 Fairyoids

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey.

Here's chapter nine.

First thing... _**OVER 5300 WORDS BITCHES!**_

Okay, now that that is out of the way just some things I want to point out.

Clothing...

Niko is wearing black cargo pants with two belts like Yugi one for his pants and the other for his deck. He is wearing normal sneakers. He is also wearing a gray polo shirt with a black vest, along with a loose blue tie. He is wearing three black leather bracelets on his right wrist.

Miku is wearing a black shirt with a red flared mini skirt. She is wearing thigh high black socks and boots.

On another note, someone informed me that my character of Niko should have been Mikuo, the male version of Miku. I agree. But when I started this story I did not know that Mikuo existed so I created my own character.

On _another_ note, I decided to let canon roll through most of the chapter. So please don't get mad and flame mail me. I don't accept those.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

Chapter 9: Fairyoids

Dartz has been defeated and the world is at peace once more. After defeating the Leviathan all the souls it had absorbed returned to their bodies or passed on. One soul that returned to see his crying sister was Niko.

After being let go, Niko and Miku were now hanging out with Yugi and the gang as they relaxed with Rebecca and Prof. Hawkins.

After another great meal, the gang was relaxing in the sun.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Joey shouts.

"What is it Joey?" Tristan asked.

Joey turned to face everyone.

"How are we supposed to get home? I mean Pegasus flew us out here, so is he sending us back?" Joey said.

"I did not think about it, but how are we getting home?" Yugi asked.

As if a miracle, one of Kaiba's helicopters appeared. Mokuba jumped out as soon as it landed.

"Hey everyone, it's been a while." Mokuba said as the others greeted him.

"So you guys need a way home?" Mokuba asked randomly. "Because my brother and I would be willing to take you guys home, as long as you compete in his next tournament."

Soon after, invitations were given to Joey, Rebecca, and Yugi.

"Hey."

Mokuba turned to see Miku standing right before him.

"Why didn't my brother get an invitation?" She asked sternly.

Mokuba looked past Miku to look at Niko before pulling out a list of names that had pictures.

"He isn't on the list." Mokuba said.

"WHAT! MY BROTHER IS ONE OF THE BEST DUELISTS WORKING FOR PEGASUS AND IN THE WORLD! WHY WOULD HE NOT BE ON YOUR LIST?" Miku yelled.

"Maybe because Kaiba is embarrassed because he lost to Niko." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"NIKO WE ARE GOING!" Miku shouted as she walked into the copter.

"Once she has set up her mind there is no way changing it." Niko said as he smiled. He entered the copter, soon followed by everyone else.

Time Skip...

After arriving to Kaiba Land, Yami had to duel a corrupt computer to free everyone from a locked down building. He defeated it using a rookie dragon deck, which proved to be very powerful.

Kaiba appeared everyone was evacuating the building.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran to his brother.

"Mokuba, I'm glad you're safe." Kaiba said.

"But you aren't!"

Kaiba turned to see an angry Miku being held back by Niko, whose duel disk was stabbing into Miku's arm, which she ignored.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked sternly, not liking how Miku was acting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! WHY WASN'T NIKO ADDED TO YOUR TOURNAMENT ROSTER?!" Miku shouted, drawing the attention of many families.

Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Because of what _happened_ I decided that his skills were too great for this tournament." Kaiba said.

Miku stomped on Niko's foot, making him let her go, and charged Kaiba. Said man grabbed her arm and pinned her arm behind her back.

"If it is okay with you, I would like to start my tournament soon. So all registered duelists here should get to the welcoming party." Kaiba said as he let Miku go.

"Hey we aren't finished yet." Miku yelled as Kaiba left.

"Miku calm down." Tea asked as she grabbed her friends shoulder.

Miku took a couple of deep breaths.

"Niko I have to make a call real quick." Miku said as she walked away, pulling out her phone.

Once she returned, the group went to the welcome party. There Roland announced the duelists and what the prize was, a chance at Yugi's championship title.

Soon after that, the Grand KC championship tournament started.

Joey faced off against Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto, and won. He was overjoyed when he learned that he passed his teachers test.

Rebecca went up against Vivian Wong, who put up a good fight, but with clever strategy, Rebecca defeated Vivian.

In the next round Joey lost against Zigfried and his Valkyries due to his luck running out.

In the third Rebecca lost to Leon, who used fairy tale cards, over whelmed her. Despite losing, Rebecca was happy that she made it that far.

After the rest of the duels were done, it was now time for Leon to duel Zigfried. Kaiba arrived, stating that Leon is the winner by default, as Zigfried lied about his name. Zigfried then called Kaiba out, saying he was a coward that never fought his own battles. Kaiba then challenged him to a duel, which Zigfried accepted.

After a back and forth duel, Kaiba manages to defeat Zigfried.

As said man walked away in anger, Roland started to speak.

"Now with the finals finished, Leon Wilson will now duel..."

"Stop right there."

Everyone turned to the jumbo screen, which glitches in and out. It soon revealed Maximillion Pegasus.

"Pegasus, what do you want know?" Kaiba asked, snarling at the creator of duel monsters.

Pegasus clicked his tongue, wiggling his index finger.

"Come now Kaiba-boy. We have been partners for years, so there is no need to be mean to each other." Pegasus said getting a glare from Kaiba.

"Alright, I called you to make a suggestion." Pegasus said, getting the crowed murmuring, making suggestions on what he was going to ask.

"Oh yeah, and what is it?" Kaiba said.

"I suggest that young Leon duels against Niko-boy. I had heard that he was not invited to your fancy tournament." Pegasus said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Niko turned to Miku.

"You called Pegasus!" he said hotly.

"Of course, Kaiba deserves some humiliation and nothing is better than old fashion call outs in front of huge crowds." Miku said.

"So you make Kaiba hate me even more so he can get humiliated. You're sick." Niko said.

"So, what is it going to be Kaiba? Have my duelist fight the champion of your tournament to see if he truly deserves to right to duel the King of Games or just brush this off like it never happened?" Pegasus asked.

The crowd stared to shout "Duel", wanting to see Leon duel Niko.

Kaiba sighed.

"Roland."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Make this announcement."

A few minutes pass before Kaiba left the arena.

"Alright, before the duel with Yugi Motto, Leon Wilson is going to have a match against one of the top duelists from Industrial Illusions, Hatsune Niko." Roland announced as the crowd cheered. "The winner of this match will duel against Yugi Muto for the title of King of Games."

The crowd cheered even louder.

Leon stood up.

"Well it seems we have to duel." He stated.

Niko stood up.

"Yes it does." He said.

"I wonder if I can stand up against one of your status." Leon said.

Niko smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Do your best and we will see who wins." Niko said.

Leon agreed.

The two of them walked to the duel arena, shuffled each other's decks, not looking into them, and made their way to their positions. The stands rose and the arena activated. Both duelists placed their cards on the display board and drew five cards.

"DUEL!" X 2

Niko, LP: 4000

Leon, LP: 4000

"I will go first if you don't mind." Leon said as he drew his card. "I will place two cards face down. I will now summon my Forest Wolf in Attack Mode."

Leon's monster card appeared, with the monster leaping out of the card before it faded away.

Forest Wolf: 1800

"And that is the end of my turn." Leon said as his wolf stared intensely at Niko.

"Now I draw." Niko said as he drew. 'A good hand with two monsters, a trap, and three magic cards.'

"I'll place one card face down." Niko says as he laid it on the board. "And that ends my turn."

"Not even trying. I thought you'd do better." Leon said as he drew.

"As for me, I will attack you directly with my forest wolf." Leon said as his monster leapt upward toward Niko.

"You activated my trap." Niko said, as the hologram on the field revealed itself.

"My Daughter of White allows me to special summon my Vocaloid Haku from my hand or deck in Defense mode." Niko announced as he searched through his deck, it being one of the bottom cards, quickly placed Haku on the board in defense mode.

Many fans stared in wonder as they saw Haku, a monster they have never seen before.

V. Haku: 1700

Forest Wolf: 1800

"My wolf is stronger than your monster." Leon pointed out.

"Haku is unable to be destroyed by monster attacks." Niko said as Haku dodged Forest Wolf's attack and kicked it back to Leon's side of the field.

"That monster is interesting." Leon said as he ended his turn. "Who made them?"

"I did. I am a card designer for Pegasus. I got the job after I won one of his tournaments, and asked him to make these cards for me. After seeing how good they were he offered me the job, saying I could take them further." Niko said as he looked at his new card. "I will summon a monster, my Vocaloid Rin."

Soon another unknown monster appeared.

V. Rin: 1150

"Now I activate her ability." Niko said, grabbing his deck again. "She allows me to special summon her counter-part to her field from my hand or deck. Say hello to Vocaloid Len."

V. Len: 1200

"I end my turn with one face down." Niko said.

Leon drew his next card.

'He left himself open again. Do his monsters have special abilities that can stop my attacks?' Leon thought.

"I will attack your weakest monster." Leon said pointing to Rin, who looked scared.

Forest wolf pounced towards the young girl, only to be stopped by Haku, who grabbed the back of its pink apron and the fur on its back, spun around and threw it back to Leon.

"What just happened?" Leon asked as his wolf was dizzy.

"Haku has the ability to protect her friends. She can also switch into the opposite mode she is in when I end my turn." Niko explained.

"So no matter what..." Leon said curiously.

"Haku will deflect it." Niko said.

"Wow. This is exciting." Leon said. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

A third card appeared in his back row.

Crowd, The gang...

"Oh man. Leon has three cards out. Niko is sunk if he can't destroy them." Duke said, getting a nod from Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"I agree, but Niko can still win if he draws the right card." Yugi said, getting instant agreement from Miku.

Duel...

Niko drew his next card.

'Alright, I now have the right cards.' He thought as he made his move.

"I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy you middle face down card." Niko said as he activated it. A small typhoon rushed out of the card, destroying it target, revealing a negate attack.

"Now I sacrifice Vocaloid Rin for my Vocaloid Luka." Niko said, moving Rin to the grave, feeling remorseful, and then placed Luka on the field.

V. Luka: 1800

"Now Luka, attack his wolf." Niko said as he pointed to her target.

"Your monster will be destroyed along with mine." Leon said as He looked at the attack point display on his board.

V. Luka: 2300

Luka punched Leon's forest wolf, destroying it and taking a chunk of his life points.

"How..." Leon asked.

Leon, LP: 4000 – 3500

V. Luka: 2300 - 1800

"Luka has the ability to gain five hundred points when she attacks." Niko said as he proceeded to place a card on the field. "I end my turn."

Leon drew his next monster.

'I need to destroy his monsters. There powers are unbelievable.' He thought.

"I summon Tom Thumb in defense mode." Leon said as his monster appeared.

Tom Thumb: 100

"Now I end my turn."

'I wonder why he played such a weak monster.' Niko thought as he drew his card.

"Don't know what you are planning, so I'll lay this little card face down, switch Len into defense mode and end my turn." Niko said as Len went into defense.

V. Len: 1000

"Now, it's my turn again." Leon said as he drew. "I will activate my face down Giant's Training magic card."

His card rose up, revealing the picture.

"This card allows me to sacrifice Tom Thumb to summon one Globerman from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Leon said as he summoned his monster.

Globerman: 2600

"I now activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying the card you place down last turn." Leon said as his card destroyed Niko's trap, Fake Phsychotropic.

"Now I will activate my Spinning Wheel Spindle." Leon announced as he placed it on the field.

A spindle appeared.

"Now I can destroy any monster on the field. And I choose your Haku." Leon said as his spindle flew forward, striking her chest. Her eyes slowly closed. She collapsed and vanished.

"Don't worry she will be back in three turns." Leon said reassuringly.

"Nice move Leon. That is a cool card." Niko said as he moved Haku off the field.

"Thanks, but you should hold onto it for I am attacking your Luka with my Globerman." Leon replied.

Globerman let out a war cry before charging forward, destroying Luka, but was wrapped in bandages and was pulled into a hole.

"You activated my Michizure trap card when you destroyed Luka." Niko explained as he placed his now used trap in the graveyard.

Niko, LP: 4000 - 3200

Leon looked into his hand once more.

"I will summon Little Red Riding Hood in defense mode." Leon said as he ended his turn.

Little Red Riding Hood: 1200

Niko drew his next card.

"I will place this card face down, then summon a monster in face down defense mode." Niko said as he placed his cards on the field. "I will now end my turn."

'He did not do anything again.' Leon thought, drawing his card.

"I summon my Iron Knight in attack mode."

Iron Knight: 1700

"I will attack your Len with my knight." Leon said as his monster charged forward on its mighty steed, destroying Len.

"You have done it now Leon. Activate trap." Niko said as he revealed his card. "Its a little number called Triple Baka and this is how it works. When a Vocaloid is destroyed by battle or effect, this card allows me to summon one of the two recomended Vocaloids on the card." Niko said as he once again grabbed his deck and searched through it, when something flashed in his hand. 'What the...? That was weird.'

After shrugging it off, Niko continued on with what he was doing.

"I choose Vocaloid Teto." Niko said as he summoned his monster in attack mode then shuffled his deck.

V. Teto: 1600

"Now I reveal up my face down monster into attack mode." Niko said. "She is a diva by the name Vocaloid Ia."

V. Ia: 1750

"Her hobbies include reading, singing, and bringing the top five cards from our graveyards and sending them into the deck, shuffled." Niko said as he retrieved Len, Luka, Michizure, Triple Baka, and his Fake Psychotropic. He placed his cards on top of his deck, shuffling it and placed it back down.

Leon retrieved his Spinning Wheel Spindle, Globerman, Tom Thumb, Giant's Training, and Mystical Space Typhoon. He shuffled them into his deck.

"Now I will attack your little Iron Knight with Ia. Attack with Resonating Shock Wave!" Niko said as Ia blasted Leon's knight with her voice.

Leon, LP: 3500- 3450

"Now Teto, attack his Red Riding Hood." Niko said. Teto destroyed said monster with a single punch.

"You activated my monster's special ability." Leon said. "When Little Red riding hood is destroyed, I can special summon any warrior type monster in my deck or hand. And I choose my Iron Hans."

Said monster appeared.

Iron Hans: 1200

"And now watch as I can now special summon an Iron Knight, but he loses 1000 attack points when Iron Hans is on the field." Leon explained as his newest monster lost points.

Iron Knight: 1700 – 700

"Wow that was cool." Niko said, earning a smile from Leon.

"It's still your turn Niko." Leon reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Niko said as he checked his field. "I guess I'll end my turn."

Leon drew again.

'I only have another turn before that troublesome Haku returns to the field.' Leon thought as he looked over his hand.

"I'll activate my Pot of Greed." Leon said as he drew two more cards from his deck. 'This could work.'

"I will activate my face down card." Leon said. "I activate my Curse of Thorns magic card; it allows me to choose a monster in your graveyard, negating its effects." Leon explained as the girl on the card appeared, her thorn vines shooting towards Niko, striking his graveyard, as it pulled Rin out of the grave, being held up by the vines.

"And that ends my turn." Leon says.

"Alright, here it goes." Niko said as he drew his card.

"I place one card face down, then activate my Grateful Charity magic card." Niko said as he drew three cards and discarded, after some heavy thinking, Vocaloid Gackpo and Kaito.

"Now I activate my Electric Angel Wings which I give to Ia." Niko said as mechanical wings grew from her back. Her Wings glowed blue.

"With her new appendages, Ia can now attack all your monsters." Niko said. "Ia, attack with Electric Feather Barrage."

Ia flew up into the sky, sending blue bolts of electricity, which rained down upon Leon's monsters, destroying them.

Leon, LP: 3450 – 1850

"And I will end my turn after that." Niko said.

"Wow, that surprised me, but it's now going downhill." Leon said as he drew. Haku reappeared on the field.

V. Haku: 1750

"It seems my Spindle card's magic has expired, just in time. For I activate my face down magic card, 100-Year Awakening." Leon said. "I must first sacrifice my Curse of Thorns magic card."

The card shattered, letting Rin return to the grave.

"And now I can summon my Thorn Princess." Leon announce as he placed his card on the board.

Thorn Princess: 400

"And now her special ability activates. I can take control over one of your monsters. And I choose Haku; her ability to defend makes her a powerful asset." Leon said. Thorns from his monster attached themselves to Haku and pulled her over to Leon's side.

"Now I summon Cinderella." Leon said.

Cinderella: 300

"Now I activate her special abilities." Leon said. "She allows me to summon Pumpkin Carriage to the field in defense mode. Now I equip her with a pair of Glass Slippers."

Pumpkin Carriage: 800

"Now with Pumpkin Carriage out I can attack you directly with Cinderella." Leon said as Cinderella kicked off her two glass slippers, which hurt really bad.

Niko, LP: 3200 – 2900

"Now the special ability of the glass slippers comes into effect." Leon said as glass slippers appeared on Ia.

V. Ia: 1750 – 750

"What did you do to Ia?" Niko asked as Ia tried to pry the slippers off her feet.

"When Cinderella deals damage in a direct attack, the glass slippers attach themselves to one of your monsters, making them lose 1000 attack points, and makes it so your monster can not target Cinderella for an attack." Leon explained.

"Good combo. I must say I don't see too many ways I can come back from this." Niko said.

"Good because I will continue to chip away at your life points." Leon said as he ended his turn.

"This is getting exciting." Niko said as he drew.

'With Haku on his side of the field, attacking them isn't going to work, so I need a magic or trap card.' He thought as he looked through his hand.

"Activate a magic card called Dark Hole." Niko said as he set his card in motion. "It destroys all monsters on the field."

Teto, Haku, and Ia were destroyed along with Leon's Cinderella, Pumpkin Carriage, and his Thorn Princess.

"I summon Vocaloid Meiko in attack mode." Niko said as his monster appeared.

V. Meiko: 1800

"Now I activate my face down card, Sibling Summoning. This card allows me to special summon a second Vocaloid from my hand when I normal summon another. " Niko said as he placed another monster on the field. "Now meet Vocaloid Yuma."

V. Yuma: 1800

"I wish I could attack you as you are wide open, but I used my Sibling Summoning card, which won't allow any attacks this turn, so you lucked out Leon." Niko said jokingly as he smiled. "I end my turn."

Leon drew his card.

"I activate my Water of Life magic card. It allows me to summon a monster from the grave and summon it in attack mode." Leon said. "So welcome back my Iron Knight."

Iron Knight: 1700

"And now I summon my Forest Wolf in attack mode." Leon continued.

Forest Wolf: 1800

"What are you going to do, attack? You would destroy all the monsters that you just summoned." Niko pointed out to Leon.

"I know that so that is why I am ending my turn." Leon replied.

"My draw." Niko said.

'This isn't bad. I got one of the cards that could help me the most.' Niko thought. "I'll activate my Pot of Greed."

Niko drew two more cards.

'Perfect.'

"I now activate a continuous magi card called Chibi." Niko said as he activated his card, which appeared on the field.

Two pink clouds puffed in front of Meiko and Yuma. They were smaller and adorable versions of them, in defense mode.

Chibi Meiko: 0

Chibi Yuma: 0

"What are those things?" Leon asked.

"They are Chibi versions of my monsters, which can take one hit for their respectful monster." Niko said. "Now I activate my second continuous magic card, Encore."

Another one of Niko's card slots was filled with the card display.

"Now what does that do?" Leon asked.

"You will see." Niko said. "Yuma, attack his Iron Knight."

Both Yuma rushed drew a katana and rushed forward, stabbing Leon's knight, destroying him.

Leon, LP: 1850 - 1750

"Now attack his Forest Wolf."

Once more, the two pink haired males attacked, slashing Leon's wolf.

Yuma was destroyed along with it.

Smoke began to escape from the Encore magic card. Many could hear cheering and the word "Encore" being repeated over and over again.

"Now return Yuma." Niko said. Yuma shot from the smoke, clearing it and silencing the cheers.

"My Encore card brings back Vocaloids who have been destroyed by battle. That includes their chibis." Niko said as Chibi Yuma appeared, sticking his tongue out at Leon, before laughing silently.

"I will place one card face down and end my turn." Niko said, not attacking with Meiko.

Leon drew his card.

"I summon Glife the Phantom Bird." Leon said as he placed the card down. "When I summon him I get to destroy one magic or trap card of yours, so I choose that Chibi card."

Glife flew a few feet above Leon before swiping his wings, sending a gust of wind destroying Niko's magi card. Along with it were Chibi Meiko and Yuma.

"Now I place two cards face down, ending my turn." Leon said.

"I draw."

Niko looked at his monster and grinned.

"Now it's time for you to say hello to an old friend. Vocaloid Len." He said as he summoned his monster.

V. Len: 1200

"And now he special summons Rin from the grave." Niko said as he placed Rin next to Len.

V. Rin: 1150

"Now I will attack with Yuma." Niko said.

Yuma charged forward, drawing his sword, which struck a force field.

"Mirror Force." Leon said as his card revealed itself.

Meiko, Yuma, Rin, and Len were sent to the graveyard.

"Why aren't they coming back, I thought your magic card brings monsters back from the grave?" Leon asked.

"Only when my monsters are destroyed by battle is when they are revived with Encore." Niko explained. "But it isn't all bad. I still have some monsters."

"What do you mean?"

Niko pointed to the field, revealing two Meiko chibi's on the field.

"Meiko's special ability, when she is destroyed, she leaves behind two chibi tokens." Niko said. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Leon drew his card.

"I'll summon Forest Hunter in defense mode." Leon said. "And then I'll switch my Glife into defense mode."

Glife the Phantom Bird: 1500

Forest Hunter: 800

"And that ends my turn."

"And starts mine."

Niko drew his card.

'I have two monsters. I can't risk using her ability recklessly.' He thought. "I'll sacrifice one of my tokens for Vocaloid Luka."

V. Luka: 1800

"And I place one card face down, ending my turn." Niko said as Leon drew.

"I'll summon my Seven Kid Goats in defense mode."Leon said as his monsters appeared. "Now say good bye to your Encore, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

Encore was blown apart.

Leon checked his hand once more. 'Now I can destroy his monster without having to deal with them coming back.'

"I have to end my turn." He said.

Niko drew his card.

"I will summon Vocaloid Gumi in attack mode." Niko said.

Gumi: 1900

"I'll end my turn." Niko said.

Leon drew his card.

"I'll summon Tom Thumb in defense mode and place one card face down." Leon said. "That ends my turn."

Niko drew his card.

"I place one card face down, switch Gumi and Luka into defense mode, and end my turn." Niko said as his face down appeared as Luka and Gumi switched.

Gumi: 1600

Luka: 1400

Leon drew.

"I'll activate Giant's Training, sacrificing Tom Thumb for my Globerman." Leon said as Globerman returned to the field.

Globerman: 2600

"I sacrifice my Hunter and goats for my Hexe Trude." Leon said.

Hexe Trude: 2600 points

"I will attack your token with Hexe Trude." Leon stated as his monster destroyed the token. Her attack points went up by four hundred due to her special ability.

Hexe Trude: 2600 – 3000

"You activated my Triple Baka trap card, I special summon Vocaloid Neru in defense mode." Niko said as Neru appeared in defense mode.

"Now I will attack your Luka with Globerman." Leon said.

Luka was destroyed by Globerman once again.

"That ends my turn." Leon said.

Niko drew his card.

'So this is what it was it was. I thought I saw deep blue.'

"I place one card face down."Niko said. "I now summon Vocaloid Cul in defense mode, ending my turn."

V. Cul: 2550

Leon drew his card.

"I'll attack your Cul with Hexe Trude." Leone said, as his monster destroyed Cul, gaining more attack points.

Hexe Trude: 3000 - 3400

"Now I will attack your Neru with Globerman."

"Activate Negate attack."

Globerman stopped in his tracks.

'Thank god I had this card.' Niko thought.

"I end my turn." Leon said.

Niko drew.

"I switch both Gumi and Neru into attack mode." Niko said.

V. Gumi: 1900

V. Neru: 1900

"Then I will place two cards face down. Then activate a magic card called Magical Headphones." Niko said as the headphones appeared on Neru. "These headphones will increase Neru's power by 500 points."

V. Neru: 1900 – 2400

"Now Neru attacks your Hexe Trude." Niko said as Neru attacked Hexe and was destroyed.

Leon, LP: 1750 – 1250

Niko, LP: 2900 – 2400

"Why did I lose life points, and how did you gain life points?" Leon asked.

"My Magical Headphones, not only did they increase my monsters attack points, when they were destroyed, they gave me 500 extra points and took 500 points from you. And that isn't the only thing you lost. Look at your Hexe." Niko said.

Leon saw Hexe kneeling down, as if she were panting.

Leon looked at Niko's side of the field on the close up of Niko's screen. He then noticed Hexes power was that of 1500.

"How did my monster lose points?" Leon asked surprised.

"Neru's special ability robs the monster that destroys her by 1900, for game." Niko said. "Now I will have Gumi attack."

Gumi swooped in and destroyed Hex Trude, including 400 of Leon's Life points.

Leon, LP: 1250 - 850

"I'll end my turn for now." He said.

Leon drew.

"I switch Globerman into defense mode ending my turn." Leon said.

Globerman: 2000

Niko drew his card.

"I activate monster reborn, bringing back Neru." Niko said as Neru returned to the field. "Now I sacrifice Neru and Gumi for Vocaloid Miku in attack mode."

Neru and Gumi vanished and were replaced by Vocaloid Miku.

V. Miku: 2200

"My Precious Miku gains 200 extra points for every Vocaloid card in my graveyard. I have thirteen Vocaloids in my grave, giving her an extra 3600 points."

V. Miku: 2200 – 4800

Lucky for you Miku cannot attack this turn. Make your last turn count, Leon." Niko warned as he ended his turn.

Leon drew.

"I activate my Gingerbread House." Leon said as his card activated. "Now during every one of your standby phases, I can add pick a monster and add 600 points to it. If it goes over 2500, the monster is destroyed. And do to your monster's ability, she is done for next turn." Leon said. "So I end my turn."

Niko drew.

"Now I add 600 points to your Miku." Leon said.

V. Miku: 4800 – 5400

Miku was devoured by the gingerbread house and destroyed.

Leon, LP: 840 - 1350

Niko stood still, his hands at his sides, his hair covering his eyes.

"Hey you okay?" Leon asked as Niko did not respond.

Slowly Niko looked up and made eye contact.

His eyes showed no fear, only determination.

"Thank you."

"ugh, what for?"

"By destroying Miku, I am now allowed to play this monster." Niko said as he summoned his monster.

Smoke arose across the field once more. As it faded a figure could be seen.

Everyone in the crowd went silent. So silent you could hear some ones but clench.

"I summon Vocaloid Niko." Niko said.

V. Niko: 4000

"No way..."

"What? You thought that the Vocaloids were just made up figures. No, they represent all my friends who believe in me, including my sister." Niko said.

"Now Niko, attack his Globerman, piercing straight to his life points."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Wow, that took so much out of me. My legs are so numb and my hands are bleeding.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be a little different. Maybe the last, I don't know, but maybe.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Black Blood of Konoha, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, Celestial-Diamond of Fairy Tail, or the Village Hidden among Dragons.**


	10. Chapter 10 First Sound of the Future

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey.

Here's chapter 10. I am surprised that I even decided to do another chapter. I was just going to do an update saying who won the duel and what happened after that, along with the list of Vocaloid Cards I made up and what their abilities were.

Well, enjoy.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 **Chapter 10: First Sound of the Future**

Niko gave a sigh.

'I can't believe it has been ten years since I last saw them.' He thought as he looked out the window.

He was on a plane headed towards Duel Academy to give a lecture on card design.

Niko had not really changed over the past ten years, now taller and sporting a small chin beard. He wore a simple black suit with a grey undershirt and blue tie.

Niko sighed again.

'I wonder what Yugi is up to these days?' he thought.

Few hours later...

All the students of Duel Academy were in the gymnasium, anxiously waiting for their guest speaker.

"I wonder if this guy duels?" Jaden said. "Because if he does, then I want to duel him."

"You want to duel everyone Jay." Sirus said, as his best friend was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Alexis nodded, agreeing with Sirus.

"I heard that the man coming today was so good that Kaiba would not let him into his last tournament." Bastion said, getting everyone's attention.

"Really? That's cool..." Jaden said as Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone to today's special event. Joining us today is a special person, straight from Industrial Illusions card designing section. Please give a warm welcome to Hatsune Niko." Sheppard said cheerfully as he and everyone started to clap.

Niko walked out, waving with his left hand as he carried his brief case in his right. He made it to the podium and the applause died down.

"Thank you. As the chancellor said, my name is Hatsune Niko...Yes?" He asked as Bastion's hand was up.

"Is it true Kaiba would not allow you to join the KC grand championship tournament?" He asked.

Niko blinked and then started laughing.

"Agh, sweet memories." Niko said as he rubbed a tear from his eyes. "Yes it's true. I wasn't allowed to join, but Mr. Pegasus, with the help of another, got me in."

"So you are the one who dueled Leon Wilson." Someone in the crowd shouted.

"The very same." Niko responded, remembering what had happened after his duel.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Vocaloid Niko struck down Globerman, depleting the rest of his life points._

 _Leon, LP: 1350 – 0_

 _Leon stared in awe as Niko's monster vanished. He had lost the duel and his chance to duel Yugi was now gone._

" _Hey Kaiba. Leon is going to duel Yugi in the next duel!" Niko shouted as he walked towards Kaiba._

" _What do you mean?" Kaiba asked hotly._

 _Niko scratched his head._

" _I only dueled because Pegasus and the crowed wanted it. I don't want to duel Yugi knowing I'll probably lose." Niko explained._

" _Hm, fine with me." Kaiba said. "LEON WILSON WILL PROCEED TO DUEL YUGI FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE!"_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

To say Miku was pissed was an understatement.

"Okay kids, lets save the questions for later. I will make it worth the wait." Niko said as he got an "Okay" from the students as he started his lecture.

An hour later...

Niko had finished his lecture and was answering several questions, some being how he got his job and if he still dueled, guess who asked that.

"Yes I still duel, but not in any tournaments. I don't need the publicity." Niko answered.

"That's great. I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden stated as he stood up, making himself seen.

Niko laughed.

"I would love that." Niko said. "But I don't know if I have the time."

"Don't be silly Niko, I believe a duel would be a grand idea." Sheppard said as he stepped forward.

"But Mr. Pegasus..."

"It's fine. Pegasus and I are good friends so I can explain why you are late." Sheppard stated.

Defeated Niko agreed.

"But who to duel? There are so many students here, that it will be hard to decide." Niko said as he gestured to the entire student body.

"ME! ME! ME! ME!" Jaden shouted as he jumped up, waving his arms.

Niko smiled.

"Okay hot shot I'll duel you, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Niko said.

Jaden nodded.

Sheppard laughed.

"Alright, everyone into the duel stadium right now. Niko I'll have a duel disk provided for you." Sheppard said as the two left the stage.

"Oh don't bother Sir. I brought my own." He said as he pulled out an old Kaiba standard disk, clearly used.

"Alright then, please follow me." Sheppard said as they continued on their way.

Elsewhere...

Jaden was walking towards the arena when Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder and purred into his ear.

"What is it Kuriboh?" Jaden asked as Kuriboh pointed to the left.

Jaden turned to see several human teen spirits. They all had smiles on their faces and waved as they vanished.

"I wonder what that was about Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his little friend who nodded.

Duel Stadium...

The entire school, student and staff, were jammed into the arena.

Jaden and Niko stood at opposite ends, duel disks on.

"Welcome everyone." Crowler said into the mic. "We will now commence the duel between Jaden and Niko."

Jaden and Niko walked forward and shuffled each other's decks.

"Good luck old man." Jaden said as they returned the others decks.

"I'm twenty seven kid, but yeah, good luck to you too." Niko said as they walked away.

They turned and placed their cards in the deck slots.

"Time to get your game on!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

Jaden, LP: 4000

Niko, LP: 4000

"As the guest I think I'll go first." Niko said as he drew six cards.

"I'll summon a monster called Vocaloid Teto in attack mode." Niko said as his monster appeared.

V. Teto: 1600

"Now I'll activate a quick-play spell from my hand." Niko said as he played it. "It's called Sibling Summoning. When I summon a Vocaloid, I can special summon another and I play Vocaloid Len."

V. Len: 1200

"And now Len's effect activates." Niko said as he played Vocaloid Rin from the deck.

V. Rin: 1150

Everyone in the audience was shocked.

'Three monsters on the first turn?' they all thought.

All three monsters loomed over the field.

"And I'll end my turn with a face down." Niko said as he now had two cards in his hand.

Jaden had stars in his eyes.

"Those are so cool. You willing to trade?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, no trading here kid." Niko said, seeing Jaden deflate.

"Alright, my draw." Jaden said as he drew.

'I don't have a monster strong enough to defeat his strongest monster.' Jaden thought as he saw his answer.

"I'll activate E-Emergency Call." Jaden said. "This card allows me to bring one monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name to my hand."

Jaden looks through his deck and picks a monster.

"And now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode." Jaden said with four cards in his hand.

E.H. Clayman: 2000

"Now I will equip him with Clay Wrap." Jaden said as his monster was covered in a tan brown substance. "And that ends my turn."

"My turn." Niko said as he drew, now having three cards.

"I will place one card facedown and end my turn." Niko said with two cards in his hand.

"This is getting exciting." Jaden said as he drew his next card.

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." Jaden said.

E.H. Wildheart: 1500

"Now I will attack your Rin." Jaden said as he pointed to Rin.

Wildheart drew his sword and charged the poor girl, destroying her.

Niko, LP: 4000 – 3650

"Now I'll end my turn." Jaden said as his monster returned to his side.

"Before I start my turn I activate my face down card." Niko said as one of his face down's revealed itself.

"It's called Red String of Fate." Niko said as a thin red string attached itself to Niko's two vocaloids pinky's.

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"You will see, my draw." Niko said.

"I'll place another card face down and summon Vocaloid Meiko." Niko said, down to one card.

V. Meiko: 1800

The red string attached itself to Meiko's finger.

"And I'll end my turn with that." Niko said, leaving himself open again.

"Okay my move." Jaden said.

"I'll activate Pot of Greed." Jaden said as he drew his two cards.

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

E.H. Sparkman: 1600

"Now I'll equip him with Spark Blaster." Jaden said.

Said blaster appeared in Sparkman's hand.

"Now I'll switch your Teto and Meiko into defense mode." Jaden explained as Sparkman shot Niko's monsters.

V. Meiko: 1700

V. Teto: 1200

"Now I'll have Sparkman attack your Len." Jaden said as Sparkman launched his electrical attack.

"Bad move kid, for you activated my cards effect." Niko said, as Red String of Fate glowed around the edges.

V. Len: 1200 – 1800

E.H. Sparkman: 1600

Sparkman was destroyed by rebound.

Jaden, LP: 4000 – 3800

"What did your card do?" Jaden asked as he placed Sparkman in the grave.

"My Red String of Fate affects all my monsters. When one is targeted for an attack, they gain points to make them as strong as the strongest monster in play, even if the card is one of your own." Niko explained as Len's points returned to normal.

V. Len: 1800 – 1200

Jaden nodded.

"I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Jaden said with no cards in his hand.

Niko drew.

"I'll switch Meiko and Teto back into attack mode. And I will have Meiko attack your Wildheart." Niko said.

Meiko appeared in front on Jaden's swordsman and punched him, destroying him.

Jaden, LP: 3800 – 3500

"And that ends my turn." Niko said as Jaden drew his card.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said solemnly.

Niko drew his next card.

"I'll activate a magic card known as Magical Headphones, which I'll equip it to Meiko giving her an extra 500 points." Niko said as he places it on the field.

V. Meiko: 1800 – 2300

"Now I'll have Meiko destroy your Clayman." Niko said as he pointed to said hero.

Meiko spin-kicked Clayman, reducing him to rubble.

"You activated Clay Wraps power." Jaden said as he pointed at Niko's face down card.

"I'll have my card destroy that one." Jaden said as the card oldest face down card.

"Ah, you destroyed one of my favorites." Niko said as he placed it in the grave. "But know I can attack you directly with Teto!"

Jaden was kneed in the stomach by Teto's powerful leg.

Jaden, LP: 3500 - 1900

Niko checked his hand and ended his turn, leaving him with one card in his hand.

"That was painful." Jaden said as he drew.

'Perfect.'

"I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Red String of Fate." Jaden said as one of his two cards revealed itself and Niko's card was destroyed. "Now I'll end my turn."

Niko drew once more.

"I'll end this quickly kid. I'll have Meiko rid you of the last if your life points." Niko said as Meiko started to move.

"Hold it right there old man. I activate A Hero Emerges." Jaden said as his trap activated.

"Well, you have only one card in your hand, so I pick that one." Niko said nonchalantly.

Jaded revealed his card.

"This is going to hurt, it's my Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden shouted gleefully as his monster appeared in attack mode.

E.H. Bladedge: 2600

V. Meiko: 2300

Niko, LP: 3650 – 3850

Jaden, LP: 1900 – 1400

"WHAT!" Jaden and most of the crowd shouted as the life points were displayed.

"My Magical Headphones have a special ability. When destroyed, I gain 500 life points and you lose life points." Niko said as he sadly placed Meiko in the grave. "But that isn't all!"

Two monsters appeared. They were small cute miniatures of Meiko in defense mode.

Token, x 2: 0

Many in the crowd swooned at how cute they were.

"When Meiko is destroyed, I gain two Chibi tokens." Niko said as he placed a card down.

Jaden drew.

"I'll activate Graceful Charity." Jaden said as he drew three cards and discarded two.

"Now I'll play Miracle Fusion, sending my Bladedge and my Wildheart out of play allows me to special summon my Elemental Hero Wildedge." Jaden explained as his monsters fuse into a stronger one.

E.H. Wildedge: 2600

"Now he has a special power. He can attack all your monsters on the field once." Jaden exclaimed as Wildedge went to attack Teto.

Teto: 1600

Niko, LP: 3850 – 3650

"Teto's special ability gives me an extra 800 life points when she is destroyed." Niko explained as Jaden was getting excited.

Wildedge destroyed the two Meiko tokens.

Niko smirked as he lost all his monsters and was defended by one face down.

"Good job kid. You are doing well." Niko said as Wildedge returned to Jaden's side.

"Thanks old man. That ends my turn." Jaden said with a smile.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll activate my face down Sky of Beginnings." Niko said as his card showed itself. "I can pay 1000 life points to bring back a monster from either graveyard to their respectable field."

Niko, LP: 3650 - 2650

"Now I chose my Vocaloid Meiko, return." Niko ordered as his monster appeared. "Sadly, I am sacrificing you for Vocaloid Luka."

Meiko turned to look at Niko and smiled, understanding as she vanished.

V. Luka: 1800

"Now I activate my Dreamy Theater field spell." Niko said as his card activated, making the rainbow tiled stage appeared on his side of the field.

"Now all Vocaloids who stand on this stage get an extra 500 point boost in both attack and defense points." Niko explained as Luka gained power.

V. Luka: 1800 – 2300

"Now I'll attack with Luka, activating her special ability as she attacks." Niko said. "Resonating Shock Wave!"

V. Luka: 2300 - 2800

Luka fired a powerful shockwave from her mouth, which sounded like singing, and destroyed Wildedge.

Jaden, LP: 1400 – 1200

V. Luka: 2800 – 2300

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown." Niko said.

'Niko, don't toy with him. He might make come back and defeat you.' Niko heard a voice say from his deck.

'Don't worry. I just want him to have a chance.' Niko thought as Jaden played The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and used its magic to summon Winged Kuriboh.

"And I end my turn." Jaden said.

Niko drew his neck card.

"I activate the Card of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we have six cards." Niko said as he drew three and Jaden drew five. "And I will end my turn with that."

Jaden draws his next card.

"Thanks old man, you helped me with your last card, and here is why." Jaden said as he summoned a monster. "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird."

N.S. Air Hummingbird: 800

"When my Hummingbird is on the field, I get 500 points for every card in your hand." Jaden said as his bird flew over to Niko's side and gave Jaden an extra 3000 points.

Jaden: 1200 - 4200

"And next, I activate O-Oversoul. It allows me to special summon one normal Elemental Hero monster. So I choose Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden said as he pulled Neos from the grave and placed him on the field.

E. H. Neos: 2500

"Now I will attack with Neos." Jaden said as his monster destroyed Luka.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just spent over two hours on this to get this out, so I can't think right now.**

 **So, who do you think should win, Niko or Jaden? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading it.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, Celestial-Diamond of Fairy Tail, or the Village Hidden among Dragons.**


	11. Chapter 11 First Sound of the Future Pt2

Shout outs:

 _ **LUNA2859**_

Hey everyone,

Welcome to the last chapter of Heart of the Vocaloid. I am happy that this story was as long as it was. I initially was going to do the first three chapters with Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi. But with your encouragement, I made it to here.

Apologies in advance if the duel isn't as exciting or Jaden's deck isn't as great as it usually is, I am just done with this story, sort of need to lighten my load here, and I am ready to put it to rest.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 **Chapter 11: First Sound of the Future, Pt 2**

Niko: 2650 – 2450

Jaden: 4200

"Now my humming bird gets a shot." Jaden said as his bird swiped Niko's points away with his sharp talons.

Niko: 2450 – 1650

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

Niko drew his card.

"I'll activate Harmonious Restoration, this card allows me to pick one monster from my graveyard and add their attack points to my life points. So Meiko, please be a dear and help me out." Niko said as a faded-ghost like Meiko appeared from Niko's graveyard and laid her hand on his duel disk, instantly increasing his life points.

Niko: 1650 – 3450

"Now I summon Vocaloid Cul in defense mode and lay one card face down." Niko said as Cul appeared and winked at Jaden.

V. Cul: 2550 - 3050

"Wow, that's a lot of points." Jaden remarked as he drew.

"I'll summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin." Jaden said as his monster appeared.

N.S. Aqua Dolphin: 600

"Now I'll activate contact fusion to fuse all my monsters together to form, Elemental Hero Storm Neos." Jaden said as his monsters vanished into the cosmos and returned as one.

E. H. Storm Neos: 3000

Stands...

"Yes, with Jaden's Storm Neos, all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed." Syris said as he watched Niko's face down reveal itself.

Duel...

"When you summoned your monster, I activated this. Panda Hero allows me to destroy any amount of monsters on your side of the field as long as I discard one card." Niko said as he discarded Kaiser Sea Horse.

The image on the card on the field, swinging her bat and sending a baseball into Storm Neos's chest, destroying it as it's effect destroyed Niko's Dreamy Theater, causing Cul's defense to drop back to 2550.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said as Niko drew his neck card.

"I'll summon my Vocaloid Yuma in attack mode." Niko said as he summoned his monster.

V. Yuma: 1800

Many of the young girls swooned at how "Handsome" and "Cool" Yuma looked.

"I'll switch Cul into attack mode and I'll destroy your Winged Kuriboh with Yuma." Niko said as Yuma slashed Jaden's monster.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Cul." Niko said as Cul punched Jaden in the stomach.

V. Cul: 1500

Jaden: 4200

"Why... oh that's right. Winged Kuriboh Protected you this turn, but next time you won't be so lucky." Niko said as he picked two cards from his hand, leaving four in his hand. "Now I'll place two cards face down and I'll end my turn with that.

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll activate Fusion Gate. This card allows me to fuse monsters, so now I banish Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

E. H. Flame Wingman: 2100

"Now I place one card face down and I'll attack your Cul." Jaden said. "Attack with Skydiving Scorch!"

Flame Wingman ignited and flew into the air, only to slam into Cul, destroying her.

Niko: 3450 – 2850

"Now Wingman's special power activates. You lose life points equal to your monsters." Jaden said gleefully.

Niko: 2850 – 1350

"Before your attack, I activated a magic card called Michizure." Niko said as the dust settled, showing his card.

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"When any of my monsters is destroyed, I get to pick any monster on your side of the field and destroy it. Since flame Wingman is your only monster, I'll destroy him." Niko explained as Jaden's monster was destroyed.

"I activate De-Fusion, causing my Wingman to seperate back into Avian and Burstinatrix." Jaden said. "Now I have two monsters to attack with."

E.H. Avian: 1000

E.H. Burstinatrix: 1200

'But his monster has a higher attacking power.' He thought soon after.

"It's still your turn Jaden." Niko informed our young duelist.

Jaden looked in his hand. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode."

E.H. Bubbleman: 1200

"I have to end my turn." He said.

"Now I draw." Niko said. "Hm..."

Niko looked into his hand and nodded.

"First, I activate my face down card known as Chibi." Niko said, as a small cute version of Yuma appeared. "This card will protect all vocaloids on the field from one attack."

"That sound bad." Jaden said worriedly.

"It is bad, because you don't have a way to defend your monsters, Yuma can attack all of them. But first, I summon Vocaloid Gumi in attack mode." Niko said as he summoned one of his favorite monsters.

V. Gumi: 1900

A small chibi version of Gumi appeared next to her.

"Now this deva packs a strong punch, for what ever she attacks is instantly destroyed." Niko explained. "Now Yuma, destroy his small blockade of Heros!"

Yuma unsheathed his sword and rushed forward, stabbing Bubbleman, and then punching Burstinatrix, followed by slicing Avian in half.

Jaden: 4200 – 2800

"And now Gumi attacks you directly." Niko said as Gumi appeared and punched Jaden in the stomach while the chibi slapped him across the face.

Jaden: 2800 – 900

Niko: 1350

"Now I end my turn with one face down." Niko said as his card appeared.

Jaden drew his card.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden said as his monster reappeared.

E.H. Wildedge: 2600

"And guess what, he has the same ability as your Yuma. Now Wildedge, attack Yuma twice." Jaden said as Yuma was sliced.

Niko: 1350 – 550

"Now attack Gumi!" Jaden ordered as Wildedge was destroyed along with Gumi.

Niko: 550

"Gumi's other ability protects my life points when she is destroyed by battle." Niko said as he was wide open.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation, I'll send one card to the grave and bring Neos back to my hand." Jaden said. "Now I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's special ability. When it's in the grave, I can summon one monster from the hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos."

E.H. Neos: 2500

"I end my turn." Jaden said as he prepared himself.

"All right, let's see what we got." Niko said as he looked in his hand with his new card.

"Sorry kid, but the duel is over." Niko said confidently.

"And why is that old man?" Jaden asked as a vein popped on Niko's head.

"I also activate Monster Reborn to summon my Kaiser Sea Horse." Niko said as his monster appeared in attack mode.

Kaiser Sea Horse: 1700

"Now, I activate his ability to be used as a double sacrifice for a light attributed monster. So my sea horse be gone and come forth, Vocaloid Niko!" Niko shouted as smoke arose from the ground. A figure slowly rose from it. Once out it was revealed to be another Niko, but he was younger, probably in his late teens.

V. Niko: 4000

"Wow that's a lot of points!" Jaden said.

"If you remember, this is the card that defeated Leon ten years ago at the KC grand Championships." Niko explained, causing many to remember that day.

"And now, Vocaloid Niko, attack with Ultimate Resonating Shockwave!" Niko said excitedly as he watched his doppelganger attack Neos with his voice. Neos was destroyed, depleting Jaden's life points to zero.

Jaden: 900 – 0

"Woe, I lost." He said sadly.

Everyone in the auditorium applauded as Niko walked up to Jaden and extended his arm.

"That was a good duel kid. I haven't dueled like that in a long time." Niko said happily as Jaden shook his hand.

"Yeah same here, thanks old man, I mean, Mr. Hatsune." Jaden said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Niko is fine Jaden." Niko said as he laughed at the child.

Several Hours later...

After a hot meal and several more questions from the students, Niko was once again on a plane, this time, to his home in America.

"I'm happy to know the next generation is the same s ours, wouldn't you agree Yugi?" Niko asked as his plane flew over the ocean.

 **Cheesy ending, I know, but it's over. I thank all of you who have stuck with me for the past year as I wrote this story.**

 **I am, again, sorry to the person who sent me the review with the interesting facts and advice on the vocaloid characters.**

 **Please review, comment, PM, and please no flame mail.**

 **If you like my stories check out The Village Hidden in Fairies, Kindred Hearts Kindred Souls, or the Village Hidden Among Dragons.**


	12. BONUS!

**Hey everyone, it's me Bratja Rasa again.**

 **Here is the list of cards I made for Niko's deck. My friend pointed out to me that someone might not want to read the story to know how what one specific card works. So here is the list.**

1: Vocaloid Len

Atribute: Light

Stars:3

.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1200 Def/1000

Effect: When normal or flipped summoned, you can special summon 1 Vocaloid Rin from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

2: Vocaloid Rin

Atribute: Light

Stars:3

.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1150 Def/1000

Effect:When normal or flipped summoned, you can special summon 1 Vocaloid Len from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

3: Vocaloid Kaito

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

fs71/f/2012/365/7/c/kaito_vocaloid_gimp_2_6_by_

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1800 Def/1500

Effect:Negates the effects of any monster, magic, or trap effects that targets a Vocaloid Monster,

except this Vocaloid.

4: Vocaloid Luka

Atribute: Light

Stars:6

uploads/original/11120/111202365/4426051-5875488940-1115..jpg

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1800 Def/1400

Effect:When Vocaloid Luka attacks an opponents monster that is stronger, she gains 500 Atk points until the end phase.

5: Vocaloid Gumi

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

. /-wUILM99RtQY/UL_OHVMSk5I/AAAAAAAAAZo/5ElPTC2fY_8/s1600/3b7181f0cb54ba0863e33dd9a2f314cf1248853782_

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1900 Def/1600

Effect:Instantly destroys any monster that Vocaloid Gumi attacks or if she is attacked. Lose life points of monsters points are greater.

6: Vocaloid Teto

Atribute: Light

Stars:3

. .

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1600 Def/1200

Effect:When sent from field by sacrifice or attack, owner gains halve(800) of

Vocaloid Teto's original Atk Points as Life Points.

7: Vocaloid Gackpo

Atribute: Light

Stars:3

.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk:1600 Def/1600

Effect:Can attack opponent directly for half(800) this monsters original attack points.

8: Vocaloid Meiko

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

fs70/PRE/i/2012/022/2/1/meiko_by_

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1800 Def/1700

Effect:When destroyed in battle or effect, owner receives two Chibi Tokens(Chibi Meiko's)same atribute/type, Atk/0 Def/0

9: Vocaloid Haku

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

. /revision/latest?cb=20090408133959

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1750 Def/1700

Effect:When on field, only this monster can be targeted. Monster switches into defense mode if in attack mode.

Can not be destroyed by battle.

10: Vocaloid Neru

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1900 Def/1600

Effect:When destroyed in battle, opposing monster loses the total of Vocaloid Neru's original Atk points for the duel.

11: Vocaloid Yuma

Atribute: Light

Stars:4

hphotos-xpf1/t51.2885-15/10432007_250627715128241_730743115_

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1800 Def/1500

Effect:Can attack as many times as their are monsters on your opponents field in one turn, or attack once.

12: Vocaloid Cul

Atribute:Light

Stars:4

fs71/i/2011/324/5/1/_cul_by_najwah_

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/1500 Def/2550

Effect: If you sacrifice one monster to special summon this card, all vocaloids in play cannot be targetedfor attacks for 3 turns.

13: Vocaloid Ia

Atribute:Light

Stars:3

Atk/1750 Def/1600

Effect:Flip: Returns the top five cards of both players graveyards to deck

and shuffle them into deck.

14: Vocaloid Miku

Atribute: Light

Stars:8

.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/2200 Def/2000

Effect:Gains 200 Atk/Def for each Vocaloid in the graveyard.

Cannot attack on turn it is summoned.

Cannot be special summoned from graveyard, except with "Odd and Ends".

15: Vocaloid Niko

Atribute: Light

Stars:8

Image: Dressed in Mikuo's standard Vocaloid outfit,

just with dark blue hair with green strip over right eye and gold eyes.

Type:Vocaloid

Atk/4000 Def/4000

Effect:This may be special summoned from hand,

deck, or graveyard when Vocaloid Miku is destroyed.

Gains 500 Atk and Def points if Vocaloid Miku is on the field.

If this card atacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Cannot be special summoned from graveyard, except with "Odd and Ends".

Magic Cards:

Odds and Ends

Type:Normal

Effect: Special summons Vocaloid Miku or Vocaloid Niko from the graveyard.

Sibling Summoning

Type:Quick-Play

Effect: When one Vocaloid is normal summoned, special summon one from your hand.

If used, no monsters can attack this turn.

Ring of Promises

Type: Equip

Effect: Monster equip with this are not effected by Magc, Trap, or Monster effects.

Electric Angel Wings

Type: Equip

Effect: Equipped monster can attack as many times as there are monster's on your opponant's side of the field.

Magical Headphones

Type:Equip

Effect:Gives Vocaloid an extra 500 Atk points. When destroyed, increase your own by 500 and decrease opponents by 500.

Dreamy Theater

Type: Field

Effect: Gives all Vocaloids on the field and extra 500 Atk/Def.

Encore

Type:Continuous

Effect:Revives any Vocaloid that is destroyed in battle. Revived Vocaloid can attack again.

Costume Change

Type:Continuous

Effect: Changes the Atribute and Type of every Vocaloid to match an opponents Field spell.

Monster Boy

Type:Normal

Effect: When a Vocaloid is destroyed, the monster who destroyed the Vocaloid

attack points go down by half of the fallen vocaloid.

Chibi

Type:Continuous

Effect:All Vocaloid Monsters on the field have to be attacked twice to be destroyed.

Gives all Vocaloid Monsters a second life in the form of a Chibi of said Vocaloid.

Hero's Guitar

Type: Equip

Effect: Monster equiped with this card can attack as many times as their are monsters on your opponents side of the field,

but opponent loses life points 100 x the number of stars sent to the graveyard.

Traps:

Red String of Fate

Type:Continuous

Effect: Allows Vocaloids to increase attack points to the highest monster on the field when in battle.

Triple Baka

Type: Normal

Effect:When a Vocaloid is destroyed by battle or card effect,

you can special summon Vocaloid Teto and/or Vocaloid Neru from hand or deck.

Harmonius Restoration

Type:Normal

Effect:Adds a destroyed monsters Atk points to owners Life Points.

Servant of Evil

Type:Normal

Effect: Stops an attacking monster and switches it into def mode.

Panda Hero

Type:Normal

Effect:Discard up to five cards from ones hand, destroy that many monsters on opponents field.

Fake Psychotropic

Type:Normal

Effect: When opponents moster attacks, owner gets a Replica Token, which takes the hit.

Does not copy monster effects.

Daughter of White

Type:Counter

Effect: Special Summons Vocaloid Haku from Deck or Hand to the field when opponent declares a direct attack.

Sky of Beginnings

Type:Counter

Effect:Cost of 1000 points bring back one of your opponents monsters or owners monsters that was destroyed

in battle the turn before this is activated.


End file.
